I Never Knew Till You (Jack Frost X Reader)
by Always Follow Your Dreams
Summary: A love story of a lonely girl that falls for Jack Frost. "You can see me?" You slowly walk towards the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. Seeing your breath because your breathing hard. When you reach him, you put your warm hands on his left cheek and whisper, "Jack...Frost."
1. Chapter 1: Alone

"..and now he is giving presents to the children of the world and protecting them. He is the leader of the Guardians. Santa." You said finishing the story to the kids sitting in the snow. Jack stops flying and lands on a branch in the tree. He got curious.

"Wow, (f/n)!" You smile seeing their bright faces planted with big smiles.

"Can you tell another story (f/n)?" said one of the children.

"You all know that I tell one story every year at this time." You said. The children all gave you puppy eyes. You look away trying not to get pulled into telling another story.

"But you always tell the story of Jack Frost! How about that one?! I never get tired of his story, especially how you tell it." Jack's left eyebrow raises.

You give them a huge smile. He was your favorite guardian, how can you not tell his story.

"Alright, alright." The children settled to listen to the story they heard every year. Jack sat down getting ready to hear the story also.

"Here I go. Jack Frost is the Guardian of….."

After the story ended, the children sat there watching you smile and in your own world. Jack smiles too and stares at you. Then the sound of the children's parents made you snap out of it. All the children pout and stomped their feet. Jack chuckled.

"Awe, I don't want to go! Please mommy! I want to stay a little longer with (f/n)!" You smiled but knowing the parent would say no. They all left and you stand there alone. You take a deep breath and look around at the beautiful winter scene. Jack stands up and continues to watch the very unique girl. After watching for a long time you look at your watch and start walking towards your work. Jack follows but stops half way. _Why am I stalking her? _He shakes his head and looks at her one last time and leaves. After a long day at work you walk home. You take your time.

You reach your house and walk up the stairs to your room. You walk to your window and open it. The moon was very bright tonight.

"Hey Man in the Moon. How you been?" You chuckle. Jack flu by and see the same unique girl again. He sat on your roof trying not to be seen. Though you probably can't. "Today I told Santa's story. The kids loved it and as always, Jack's story too." Silence. "Why is it that everything I say or do is wrong? The adults don't like me at all. I don't have any parents myself…I miss them so much, even though it's been so long since the last time I saw them. These stories are the only things I really remember them telling me. The Guardians gave me strength. I want to thank them but I can't. I'm too old to see them. 17. I really want to see them. Please?" Silence again. You sigh. "I want to thank you…for listening to me. I think…Well, I'm tired. I need to get some rest. Goodnight."

You close the window but leaving it slightly open and turned around to get ready to sleep. When you got to your bed, you lie down and fell asleep. Jack came into your room and sat on your bed.

"Goodnight." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Frost

The smell of fresh snow wakes you. A smile appears on your face before you open your eyes. Opening your eyes slowly and stretching. _Time for school, _you thought. You get ready and head out.

While walking you see a figure running into the nearby forest. _Could that….? _You thought. You went after the figure but no one was there. You check around but still cannot find anyone. Checking your watch your eyes widen and you ran to school.

Getting into the class the teacher looks up at you.

"You're late. This is a first. Please take a seat."

"I'm sorry. I'll take a seat sir." You walk to your seat next to the window and sit down.

The bell rings for the end of school. Some students run and most walk with friends home. You walk out with a bruise on your leg and a hurt face and body.

_What am I supposed to do about this? Nobody likes me. _

You look up and see the students that have hurt you. They glare at you. You just turn away and walk home. You stop at the usual spot and sit on the bench. Taking a breath in, you take in the amazing winter scene. How can you now stop to watch? Then you feel a cold breeze coming from your right. You ignore it and continue looking around. Your eyes catch the boy on your right. He has a blue hoody with frost designs on it with brown pants and he had no shoe. His white hair and blue eyes caught your attention most. You see that he is looking at you then around him then back at you.

"You can see me?" You slowly walk towards the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. You can see your breath because you're breathing hard. When you reach him, you put your warm hands on his left cheek and whisper, "Jack...Frost."


	3. Chapter 3: Work

"Jack…Frost."

You stare at him for a long time and Jack was blushing a bit. Then took your hands off his face and you turn around.

"Am I dreaming?" you whispered to yourself. "Am I dreaming?" you repeated. Taking a few steps forward, you look back at the winter spirit then turning back around. Then you start walking and the winter spirit got very confused. He followed you.

When he walked beside you he said, "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? You can see me, right?"

You ignored him and trying to make yourself wake up from this dream, but thing is: It's not a dream. When you got home you get ready to go to work. While you get ready, you are still ignoring Jack that is still trying to grab your attention.

"What did I do wrong?" You just grab a cup and put water in it and drank it.

"Why are you ignoring me? You know who I am." He said.

You turn your head towards him, "I do know you, but you don't know me. The only way I can see you is if I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming…..I need to wake up."

Jake leaned on his staff and turn his head slightly, "You're not dreaming."

You take a deep breath, "Are you sure?"

Jake leans his staff on the wall and takes steps towards you. He puts one of his cold hands on your cheek. "Feels real, right?"

Your heart is beating fast. It's like one of your dreams. "Y-yes."

He leans closer to you. "Am I dreaming?"

Your eyes widen. He is so close to you. "If I'm dreaming, don't let it end." He says looking into your deep (e/c) eyes. Then an alarm comes on and you look at the time and you jump.

"I'm late!" You grab the things you need and open the door.

"Where are you going?" And you both are now running.

"I have to work. Why are you following me?"

You clock in and made it just on time. "Phew, just on time."

You turn to face Jack and gave him a stern look. He gives you a blank expression.

"Argh!" You start working.

"Get out of my way Jack. I'm trying to work here."

"But I want to talk."

"Not now." You push him out of the way and continue to cook. You want to talk to him also, but you have to work. You do need the money. "Don't YOU have work?"

"Well, not as of right now." Now he's sitting on the counter.

"Get off. You're getting frost on the counters."

"Wow. You sound mean. When you talk to the kids you sound like an angel." He said getting off the counter.

Stopping what you are doing you say, "I'm sorry, Jack. Please excuse me." Jack nods his head accepting the apology.

Working hours are over but you stay to close up. Jack is still in the kitchen looking around. You take off your shirt (wearing a tank top) and grab a rag and started cleaning tables. A couple minutes later Jack comes out and you look up. You smile. "Ready to go home?"

"I've been ready since we got here." You both laugh.

"Alright, let's go."

Silence took hold of the air on the way home. There were only once in a while glances from the both of you.

**This chapter was kind of boring...I wanted to make it kind of different but I think it would be better this way. **


	4. Chapter 4: My First

Jack waits for you to open the door. You open it and both of you get inside. You look at the winter spirit and remembered what he said, "But I want to talk." You giggled and making Jack look at you confused. You just shake your head and gesture him to follow you upstairs to your room. You sit on your bed and pat the bed next to you. He sits next to you and leans on his staff.

"So, you said you wanted to talk. I'm listening now. You have my attention." You said smiling at the frost boy. He sits up off his staff and smiles.

"Ok. Well, I have a question. How are you able to see me?"

"I was going to ask you that." You said shrugging your shoulders.

Jack chuckles. "Why don't you ask Man in the Moon?"

You blush. "How do you know that I talk to him?"

He laughs. "Last night, I listened to you talking to him."

Now you blush even more and turn away from him and lay down on your bed with your legs still on the side of your bed. Your smile went away. "I'm going to sleep."

"What!? You said we can talk!"

"But it's embarrassing to know you heard me." You hide your face from the ice boy and he tries to uncover your face.

"Come on. Please."

"No. No. No. No." you repeat while still hiding your face.

"(f/n)! Please!" After trying to uncover your face for a couple of minutes, Jack starts tickling you.

"Jack! Jack! Stop tickling me!" You said between breathes and squirming around. Then you finally give and turn towards Jack and his face is so close to you. "Ja-" winter boy's blue orbs just stares into your (e/c) orbs. He finally leans closer to you and your eyes close slowly. Then your phone rings. He freezes. The phone rings again. You push Jack off of you and he lies on your bed with his hands on top of his eyes. You answer the phone.

"Hello. (F/n) speaking…tomorrow? Ok…Thank you sir. Goodnight."

You hang up the call. "Who was that?" Jack says still in the same position.

Putting your phone back on your side table you say, "It was my boss from my other job. He told me that he won't need me next week."

Jack still in the same position asked, "How many jobs do you have?"

"I have many jobs. I've got to pay bills, school things, for clothing, and for food and such." Jack sits up. Then you suddenly realize what almost happened with Jack and you start blushing.

Jack puts a finger under your chin and turns your face so you are facing him. "Anyways, where were we?"

"Here." You lean in a little and Jack leans in the rest of the way. His lips finally touch yours. They are cold but you didn't mind. The kiss did not last long. The both of you wanted more but stopped.

"I should go to sleep." You get up and get ready for bed. He just sits there watching you get into the restroom. Then he waits for you to come out.

He smiles and drop backwards onto your bed. "My first kiss."

Inside the restroom you touch your lips. "My first kiss."


	5. Chapter 5: Care

You open your eyes slowly. It's morning. You look around and see no Jack Frost. _Was I dreaming? _You thought while touching your lips again. _I knew it. But it felt so real, more real than my other dreams of him. _You get out of bed and get ready. When you get downstairs you look around to see if he was there, but no luck. You shake it off and got to school.

At lunch:

You grab your food and sit under a tree. You're trying to avoid the group but you know they'll find you somehow, they always do. You can fight but you just don't want to get in trouble and also because you just don't really care. People have always bothered you after your parents died, so you are kind of use to it. Today you just needed space because you were tired. Last night you didn't get a lot of sleep. But then, what if you did and all that you thought happen was a dream? The talking, the laughs, and the kiss. You want to think it out. Did it really happen? Then you felt a cold breeze in front you. You look up to see Jack Frost.

"Jack?"

"Yes. Who else would I be?" He chuckled. "So, what are you doing?"

"Trying to think about last…I'm eating and trying to avoid a group of people." _It seems like he doesn't care about the kiss last night. I must have fallen into a trap or something._

"Oh. Who?"

Then they saw you and started their way towards you. You point, "Them." You stand up to face them. "Stay out of this, Jack." He raised his left eyebrow.

"Hey! Look at who we found. So fat ass, did you think that we wouldn't find you?" said Grant. He punches you in the face and you land on the ground. Jack was shocked and he bent down to help you up but you shrug him off.

You whisper loudly enough just for Jack to hear, "Stay out of this." Then you turn to the group. "Well, what can you say? I had to try."

Grant grabs your shirt under your chin and punches you in the face again but you don't fall to the ground because he's holding onto you. He gives you a couple of punches and you are now bleeding.

"Is that all you got?" You say smiling bleeding from your mouth and nose. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He makes a small little blizzard only where the group was and Jack grabs you. He takes you to a spot where there were no students.

"Oh my, you're bleeding." Jack kisses your nose and the bleeding and pain stop on your nose. Then Jack kissed you. His breathe tasted of mint. You kiss back with tears in your eyes. Jack breaks the kiss and wipes your tears. "Why would you do this to me?! Just tell me to back off and watch!"

Your tears were not from the pain but from knowing that someone actually cared. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you-"

Jack cuts you off, "Think that I what? That I didn't care?" He's furious. "I care (F/n)!" His voice softens. "I care (f/n). I care about you. Please don't think that I don't. I know we don't know each other all that well yet but I like you, (f/n). Didn't that kiss last night mean anything to you?"

You stare at Jack for a long time in tears. Then you hug him tightly. "I didn't think the kiss meant anything to you. I was wrong, I'm sorry." You hug him tighter. "I am sorry." Jack separates you to face you.

"Please don't do that again. Seeing you hurt hurts me too." You nod your head. "Ok then."

**I loved writing this chapter. I hope you loved reading it. :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Take You Away

At home: (3 weeks later)

Work was hard today. Two different jobs today and it's already late. There's no school for 4 weeks due to the snow and also for Christmas. (So it's winter break. Haha.) You're eating dinner then feel Jack behind you. "How was work today, Jack?"

He chuckles and sits in the seat next to you. "Same. How about you?"

"Ok." You give a weak smile. He puts his hand on your cheek then to your forehead.

"You're burning!"

"I'm fine." You stand up and faint. Jack catches you. "(F/n)!" He carries you bridal style to your room and put you on your bed. He sits beside you and brushes your hair. "You work so hard. You need a break. I'll take you away for a while, when you get better." He continues to groom your hair. He likes you. Maybe even loves you. But you both are not dating.

Flash back a week or two:

"Hey (f/n)." Jack is nervous.

"Yes." He takes your hands into his.

"Would you be…um…would you be my girlfriend?" He gives a small smile.

He surprised you a bit. "Uh," You didn't know the answer. You do want to be his, but he's a spirit after all. "Jack, you are amazing and all but I would have to say," you turn away, "no."

"Oh." Jack's smile is gone. "C-can I ask why you said no?" He lets go of your hands.

You grab his hands and put them back where they were before. "I like you Jack, but this will never work." You look down at both of your hands.

Jack lifts your head so you can face him. "It can work. I'll do anything to make it work."

"I would too, but I don't want to get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt. I am mortal and you are immortal." Silence takes place.

"Ok. I see." Pause. "Maybe we can be friends."

You smile. "Friends."

End of flash back.

You open your eyes to see the winter boy looking out of your window at the moon. A smile appears on your face. You sit up and Jack turns around and walks towards you. He lays his staff on your bed and sits down facing the window. "How long was I out?" You said breaking the silence.

"Two days."

"Oh my gosh, I missed work." You wipe your eyes. "I'm going to get fired."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." You look up at Jack. "Were you here the whole time?"

Still turned away he answers, "Yes. Don't worry I slept on the floor." He gives a small chuckle.

"Oh," You look at your thumbs that you were twirling. "I wouldn't have minded if you slept next to me."

Jack turns to look at you. "Come with me (f/n). Let me take you somewhere, somewhere where you can have some fun."

"Fun?" You stop twirling your thumbs and look up at Jack. "Uh, I don't know. I have things to do and-"

"And you can do them when we come back. I want to show you something." Jack said cutting you off. He grabs you and he takes out a snow glob and throws it. A magical portal appears and he takes you in it. You hold onto Jack tight and close your eyes. Seconds later you hear Jack laugh. "Scared?"

You hit Jack on the shoulder when Jack puts you down. "I didn't say yes frost boy! Take me home." You pout.

"Awe, you look adorable when you pout." You blush and he laughs. "Trust me. You will not regret it." You finally take a look around the place. There were toy planes flying in the air, little elves messing around and yetis working on toys.

"Where are we Jack?"

"Well, we are at the North Pole in Santa's work shop." Jack grabs your hand and you blush. He drags you towards a huge globe.

"Jack! Where you taking me?!"

Jack turns around with a smile. "I'm taking you to meet North." _North? _You thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Fun

Both of you stop behind a man that was staring at the globe. "North!" Jack yelled. The man turns around.

In a Russian accent the man says, "Jack! Welcome back!" His arms are open wide and his eyes caught you. "Who is this lady?"

"This is (f/n). She's my…friend." Jack gently pushes you forward.

"Hi." You put out your hand. _It's Santa! _You thought, trying to stay calm. "I'm (f/n)."

North takes your hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you (f/n). So, tell me. How come you are able to see us? There has to be something special about you."

You shrug your shoulders. "I don't know. I tried asking Man in the Moon but he never answers me." You laugh and the other two joined you. "But I really don't know."

"Interesting." North touches his beard. "What brings the two of you here?"

"I wanted to get her away from working so much." Jack said leaning on his staff.

"He dragged me to have some fun."

"It's because you don't know how to have fun."

"You turn around to face Jack. "Yes I do!"

"Psh. Yea, right." Jack said laughing.

"I do!" you said stomping your feet.

"Prove it!"

North looks at the two of you and scratches his head. "Uh, I've leave the two of you alone." North goes in his office.

"Fine, I will prove to you that I can have fun." You turn away from Jack and take a couple of steps. "But you have to take me back home first."

Jack is quiet for a while. "Ok then. I'll take you home. But! If you don't prove to me that you can have fun, than you have to do something for me."

You move your lips to the side and eyebrows down trying to decide if you should accept or not. "It depends on what you want."

Jack laughs. "I'm not telling you what it is."

"Why not?" You pout.

"Because I don't want to." He sticks his tongue out.

"Argh! Fine! I accept. But! If I do prove to you that I can have fun, then you have to do something for me." You smirk.

At home:

"We're here. Now show me."

You get your coat on and grab Jack's hand and run outside. You run to the park and there the children are playing. "Hey kids!"

The children saw you, "(f/n)!" A big smile grew on your face.

"Hey guys. So, do you guys want to play?"

"Yea!" The children look behind you. "Is that Jack?" said one of the kids.

You turn to face Jack then back to the kid. "Yes it is. He's going to play with us also."

You make a snow ball and throw it in Jack's face. You laugh and run. Then there were snow balls being thrown everywhere. Free for all. Jack made lots of snow balls. His target. You. There was lots of laughter in the air. It filled your heart. Then the snow balls stopped. You look around. The children had their eyes on you. Jack was behind them. Your mouth dropped open. He gave you a smirk and a wink. "Ready. Set. Go!" Then a whole bunch of snow balls were thrown at you. You tried dodging but it was no use. You just laugh. Then you start blocking the snow balls. Punching and kicking them. Jack laughed at that. Then he told the kids to stop. You continue to punch and kick a couple seconds after it stopped then you stopped. Confuse took your face. You can hear Jack laugh so hard. You smiled and walk towards him. You stop and went down to talk to the children.

"How about we all dog pile Frost boy there?" The children nod their little heads. "Wait on my mark. Ok. Ready. Set. Go!" You jump on top of Jack and the children jumped on top of the two of you. There was more laughter in the air. You open your eyes and see that Jack is look right at you. "So, are you having fun?"

He smiles, "The most fun I ever had."

The children's laughter continued. You leaned closer to Jack and he did the same to you. But remembering that the children were there you told them to get off. You help Jack get up. You hear the voices of adults. The children all pouted and stomped their little feet. "Go on guys. You're parents are calling. You don't want to get in trouble, right?" Then they all left. You turn to face Jack. "Let's go home."

At home:

"I'm hungry. Are you?" You head towards the kitchen and Jack follows.

"Yes but no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, yes if the food you cook is good. But no, if the food you cook is bad. Most likely it would be no." Jack laughs.

"Hey! My cooking is amazing!" You start cooking. "So, that bet."

"What bet?"

"Don't you say that? I won the bet. So you have to do something for me."

Jack moves his staff to his other hand. "Well, I don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know?" You continue to cook.

"It depends on what you want." Jack puts his elbows on the counter and one hand on his cheek. "What is it that you want?"

You'll meet the rest of the Guardians later.


	8. Chapter 8: What do you want?

This Chapter is a bit intense. Not much but it's a warning. Also this Chapter is shorter than the others. Sorry. Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

-LX;p

You turn around and blush. Just a kiss, is all you wanted. But it was too embarrassing to ask him. You actually thought you wouldn't succeed at this bet. You finish cooking and sat down putting your food down then putting Jack's in front of him. He grabs your wrist.

"What is it that you want (f/n)?" You blush then pull out of his grip.

"Just eat. I'll tell you after we eat."

After you both were done eating you guys went to your room. Jack closed the door behind him. You sat on the bed and turn to see that Jack took his shirt off. Your eyes widen, you blushed then you looked down. "W-what are you doing?"

"If you don't tell me what you want then I'm just going to give you something." He sits next to you. You turn your body the opposite from him.

"I, uh, I don't want anything then." Jack grabs your hand and puts it on his chest. You blush even more. "J-Jack!" He chuckles and moves your hand down slowly. You bite your bottom lip and blush more. When he gets to his abs, it was amazingly built. His pecks were also amazing. Jack moved your hand up and down his torso. You finally turn around and then Jack kisses you. Your eyes widen then closed slowly. You've craved for his cold minty lips and he craved for your warm soft lips. The kiss lasted a long time. You put one arm around his neck and your hand stayed on his chest. Jack's hands were on your waist. He pushes you onto your back and got on top of you. The kiss got hot. Breathe breaks only lasted three seconds. Then Jack finally breaks the kiss and the both of you are breathing hard.

"Please be mine."

You look into his soft blue eyes. "Yes."

Jack's eyes widen and a huge smile appeared. "Yes…..Yes…..Yes." He kept repeating your answer with his goofy smile.

"Jack. You don't have to keep repeating my answer." But he kept repeating it. You kiss him and he kissed back. He breaks the kiss and puts his forehead against yours.

"Best way to shut me up."


	9. Chapter 9: How can?

"(F/n)! Give me another order of number 3!"

"Alright, sir!" You start cooking another order of number 3.(you're not working at a fast food restraunt. I just couldn't think of a dish. Lol.) Jack sits on the counter waiting for you.

"So, after work can we go play with the kids?" He jumps off and follows you around.

"Sure. But only if I get off early today." You are cutting vegies and you cut yourself. "Oww," Jack grabs your finger and sucks on it. You blush. "Jack. You don't need to do that."

He takes your finger out of his mouth and the cut is gone. "But I want to." You shake your head and start working again.

You walk out and walk home. "Wow. We were pretty busy today."

"Yea and it took too long." Jack pouts.

"Ha. I'm sorry." You stop and wrap your arms around his neck. "I'll make it up to you. Yea?"

He puts his hands on your waist and pulls you close. "You better."

You giggle. "Ok. How about this.." you tiptoed and pecked his lips.

"No, it has to be longer." He pouts again.

You laugh. "Alright, but let's get home first." You move but he pulls you back in.

"Why can't I just get it here now?"

"Well, right now if someone was to walk by I'd be kissing no one."

Jack suddenly remembered. "Good point." You grab his hand and you both walked home.

You open the door and sat on the sofa and patted the spot next to you. Jack sits down and you set your head on his shoulder. "Jack?"

"Yes (f/n)?"

"Are we really going to work out?"

He takes a deep breath. "We will work out. I will do anything for it to work out." He moves and you lift you head and look up at him. His soft blue eyes were filled with love. "I need you. How can I breathe without you? How can my heart beat without you? How can I stay sane without you? How can I live without you? How can I love without you?"

You were speechless. You just stared into his eyes. Then finally one word tumbled from your lips, "L-love?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, love." He grabs your hands into his. "I Love You." Pause. "Would you like me to repeat that?" You nod your head slowly. "I Love You."


	10. Chapter 10: Heart

You wake up to see that Frost boy is sleeping next to you. Then you remember last night. _He said he loved me. I didn't even say it back to him…I hope he doesn't mind. I do love him but it's so hard to get those words out. _Jack starts moving and then his eyes open. A smile appears on his amazing face. "Good morning beautiful."

You smile. "Good morning Frost Boy."

He chuckles grabbing you and pulling you close to him. "I like how my day starts with you by my side." He rubs his nose on yours and you giggle.

"Me too."

"I wish I didn't have to go to North but he needs me."

"But I need you." You said pouting.

He laughs. "And I need you also. But I can't get out of this. I'm sorry."

You laugh. "It's ok. I have to do something today also." You touch his fluffy white hair. "What time is it?"

Jack turns around to look at your alarm clock. "It's 7:45."

"When do you have to go?"

"8." You smile and stop touching his hair and slide your hand on to his cheek. You kiss him and he kisses back. He rolls on top of you and you giggle. You feel his smile through the kiss. Then he breaks the kiss. "I have to go. But when I come back," He winks. "I want more." He gets up and wipes his eyes. "Bye." He flies out your window.

"Bye!" You yell watching him fly away. When he disappears you go and get ready for your day. You went to do some errands.

At home: (night)

You are eating. _Jack isn't back. Maybe it's something very important. _After cleaning up you go to your room. You shower and lay on your bed staring at the ceiling. You see something move from the corner of your eye. You sit up and look around. There was a shadow in front of you.

"Hello." It said.


	11. Chapter 11: Pitch

Sorry guys. I know the last chapter was kind of…was confusing. Please read chapter 10 over, I changed it. I'm so sorry. Thanks for reading.

You stand up with your fists at your side. "Who are you?"

It laughed. "Oh, you don't remember me?"

He starts moving and you do also. "What do you mean?"

You can't see his face. "I was with you days after your parents died. I gave you nightmares of your parents dying over and over and over…again." His laugh was evil and it filled the room. "I had so much fun with you." He moved again and grabbed the lamp on your side table and looked at it.

"Pitch." You whispered.

"Pitch indeed. I'm glad you remember." He puts the lamp back down and faces you. "You still believe in me." His evil laugh fills the room again.

You shake your head. "I'm just dreaming."

"Are you (f/n)?"

You start shaking from fear. You remember the impact of the car and the pain on your chest, the smell of gasoline, seeing the fire, and the darkness. Now you are on the ground with your knees bent and your hands covering your ears. "No! No! No!" You keep repeating that one word. Pitch's laughter grew louder and louder. You scream and yell. Then you feel a hand on you, you push it away and scoot away. The images went away. You look up to see Jack.

"Are you ok (f/n)?!" worry was in his eyes. You jump up and hug him. He feels your body shaking. "What happened? You are shaking so much."

You couldn't talk. You just cry into Jack's chest. He hugs you tight.

He picks you up and sits you on the bed but not breaking the embrace. He lets you cry for a while. Then he lifts your head and wipes your tears away. "Please don't cry. I'm here now. I'll protect you." He kisses your forehead. "I won't hurt you."

You snuggle your head on his chest once again. "I-I know." You hug him tighter. What would you do if you lost Jack also? "Pl-Please don't l-leave m-me." You snuggle more into his chest. "Please."

Jack was shocked. "Of course I won't leave you." He lifts your head. "I love you, remember?" Then he plants a kiss on your lips. You kiss back. Your arms snake around Jacks neck and his hands find your waist. He parts you lips and sticks his tongue in and explores. Coldness and mint fills your mouth. You try to take control but already know that he has. You smile into the kiss and Jack also does. He's happy that you are smiling again. You move one of your hands on his chest and grab his sweater. He lays you on the bed not breaking the kiss.

You push Jack to break the kiss. He gave a confused look. "I Love You."


	12. Chapter 12: Argument

The snow ball hit you on the side of your face. You threw one back at the child. The children came after you. "Hey! That's not fair!" You said laughing. You ran and hid behind a tree. Hiding you hear little feet in the snow. You made lots of snow balls. Then it got quiet. You stood up with snowballs in your hands and looked out to see the children standing there staring at you. Then snowballs came flying towards you and laughter hit your ears.

You wave to all the children leaving with their parent(s). It was fun playing with them. They learned some tricks from Jack. Jack had to be with the other Guardians. You still did not tell him about Pitch's visit a couple days ago. How can you? It'll only worry him. After the park became empty, you take a walk through the forest. (I'm not sure that's what it would be called.) You end up standing in front of a lake. Standing there you can only hear the silence of the cold and snow and your breath. You look around and fall on your knees. You take a deep breath in and yell. You pound on the ground and yell more. Nightmares came back and you haven't had enough sleep. The sight of your parent's death playing over and over again and you can't do anything to stop it. Then nightmares seem to be changing a bit. The scene changes little by little every night. Cold and snow was added. Then Pitch explained to you not to tell Jack or something will happen. You get up and punch a tree. You felt no pain. Every throw was harder. Then it slowed down. You turn and lean on the tree and slid down it with tears in your eyes. Stopping these tears are impossible. Blood dripped from your fists into the snow.

Jack listened as North talked. Then he felt something heavy on his chest. It got heavier every second. He griped onto his sweater.

"What's wrong?" Toothiana asked.

"I-I don't know." Jack answered.

The Guardians were confused. Jack thought of you, only you.

"I've got to go." With those four words he flew off.

"Wait mate! We still…North, what has happened?" Bunny turned to North.

Jack flew worried about you.

The first drop of your blood fell on the snow and Jack landed at the same time. He ran to you and hugged you tight.

"Why are you doing this (f/n)?!" You just sob. Jack carried you home. After you were done crying, Jack started taking out the splinters in your hands with tweezers and him on one knee. His staff laid on your bed. No one talked. You were scared to talk. What is Jack going to say? He finished up taking all the splinters out and kissed your injuries. It burned a bit and then healed. Jack looked up at you and you kept away from eye contact. He stood up and walked towards your door, stopped half way and turned to you. "What are you not telling me, (f/n)?" Your eyes moved from side to side and you shrugged your shoulders. "Why aren't you telling me?" There seemed to be a little anger in his words. Silence grew. "(Full name). What is it that you can't tell me?! Why are you hiding things from me?!"

He was angry. You felt a bit scared but angry seemed to build in you too. "What if it's better not to tell you?!"

"What's better not to tell me?! I thought you would tell me everything! I need to know things (f/n)!"

"You don't NEED to know things!"  
"I want to know things!"  
"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"I just can't tell you! Ok?!"

And with that Jack fell silent then said, "Fine." He grabbed his staff on your bed and left. You just sit there shaking with anger that soon went away slowly.

"What just happened?"


	13. Chapter 13: Sorry

It's been days and Jack hasn't come back. You felt bad. _It was my fault that we had that argument. Now he's not going to come back. It's my entire fault. _You thought. You wanted to apologize but couldn't since you haven't seen Jack.

Jack thought about you too. _I can't take this. I need to see her. I need to apologize to her. I don't know why I over reacted. _He thought. Bunny walked by and Jack stopped him

"Hey Bunny."

"What Jack?"

"Can we talk?"

"T-talk?"

"Yea. I need someone's opinion. North, Tooth, and Sandy is busy. So, I guess you're the only one that's not busy."

"What?! What makes you think I'm not busy?! I'm The Easter Bunny. I'm always busy."

Jack tilts his head and raises an eyebrow.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, umm, I'm…my friend-"

"HA! YOU have a FRIEND?"

"Shut up Kangaroo! Let me finish."

Bunny stops laughing. "Alright."

"My girlfriend and I had an-"

"Girlfriend?" Bunny started busting out laughing again. "Are you making this up?"

"No! I-wait. You haven't met her yet." Jack switches his staff to his other hand.

"You're not dating a little kid, are you?!"

"What?! No!" Jack hits Bunny with his staff.

"Then who are you dating?"

"This wonderful girl. She sees me. We still don't know how she can see us….anyways, we had an argument and I don't know if I should go see her or not."

"I don't know mate. You seem to really like this girl. Just go and apologize."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Sigh. "I did over react. But she's not telling me something."

"Just talk to her about it. I don't know mate. I've never been in a relationship."

"But you want to." Jack elbowed Bunny. "Tooth." He winks.

Bunny gets angry. "What?! Psh! No!"

"I can see through you Bunny. Just ask her. Well, Kangaroo it was nice talking to you. I've got to go now." Jack flies off. "Bye."

"JACK!"

You were washing dishes at work. _I wonder how Jack is doing. He better have eaten and gotten some rest. Argh! Why am I so worried about him? He's probably not worried about me. _You thought. After work you went to the store to buy some groceries then went home. There was still no Jack. You put the groceries away then went upstairs and took a shower. When you got out of the shower you saw the boy with white hair sitting on your bed waiting.

"Jack."

"Oh, you're out. I've been waiting." You rubbed the back of his neck. "Can we talk?"

You take your seat on the opposite side from him. "Sure." You were still mad but you really wanted to make up. You haven't seen him for days. Still he did get mad at you and didn't let you explain.

Jack moved and sat next to you. You turn your back to him. "I'm sorry." He lay his staff on your bed and put one hand on your shoulder. "I'm sorry (f/n). I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me?"

You took a deep breath and turn towards him but still looking down. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I have been hiding something from you." You look up at him. "But please understand that I can't tell you. Ok?"

He put his cold hand on your face and smiled. "Ok. I understand. I really missed you."

You place your hand over his and smiled. "I missed you too." He leans closer to you and you lean also. Jack pushes you and now you're lying on the bed. Just as your lips are about to touch the doorbell rings. The both of you freeze.

Jack sighs. "This is the second time a bell has stopped us."

You laugh and push Jack off of you but he pushes back. "I have to go get that." The doorbell rings again. You push him again and again he pushes back.

"Not until I get a kiss." He leans close again and the bells rings again.

"Jack!" You peck his lips, push him off and run to the door. You open it to find a handsome boy.

Hey guys. I've noticed that most things happen in the bedroom. I hope you guys don't get bored wit that. haha. Thank you for reading and the support. It really means a lot. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I got grounded. And soon I won't be able to update much. School and all, you know. But of course I will try my best. Thanks again. Love ya.

-LX;p


	14. Chapter 14: The Stranger

"Hey," said the stranger.

"Hi. Uh, who are you?"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Blake. We go to the same school."

"Uh, ok. What are you doing here?" you hear Jack coming down the stairs.

"Well, I-I came to see you." You gave a puzzled look. _No one just comes to see me. This is suspicious. _

"I'm sorry but it's really late. You should be home asleep already."

"But I couldn't sleep. I needed to see you." You blush at this comment. _Is this real?_ You shake your head.

"Please leave." You start to close the door but he stops you.

"Just let me stay for five minutes."

"I'm sorry. No." You finally close the door. The bell rings again.

"Who was or is that?" Jack said walking closer to you.

"This guy name Blake. He says we go to the same school."

Jack's eyebrow went up. "What did he want?"

You shrug your shoulders. "He wanted to see me."

"Really?"

"Yea. He said he couldn't sleep and needed to see me."

The bell rings again. "May-maybe you should let him in." Jack is rubbing the back of his neck with a weak smile.

You were shocked. "Let him in? Why?"

Now he's banging on the door. You can hear his voice through the door but muffled, "I know you're still there. Why won't you let me come in?"

You yell back, "I don't know you, that's why!"

"We can get to know each other."

You look at Jack and he's staring at the ground. You walk to him and lift his head up to face you. "What are you thinking Jack?" The bell rings again.

"Fine. I'll be coming back tomorrow to talk then."

You wait and listen until he left. "Jack." He turns around and walks to the sofa and sits down. You follow and sit next to him.

"You need a friend. Start with him."

"But you are my friend and also my amazing boyfriend." You said poking his cheek smiling.

A big smiled appeared on his face and he chuckled. "Yes yes. But I'm not always going to be here. He can keep you company."

"But I don't want to have anyone else besides you. Plus, why all of a sudden now he wants to "see me"?"

"Maybe he was to shy before and has just now built up the courage to meet you."

"Well, fine. Just for you. I'll befriend him."

Jack laughs. He puts both hands on your shoulders. "I want you to make friends, okay?"

"Okay. But you know," You smirk. "What if we become more then friends?"

Jack pushes you back on your back. "Then I can't let that happen then, huh?"

You giggle. "I won't let that happen." You peck his lips. "Because you are the only one I love."

The doorbell wakes you. Jack just puts a pillow over his head. You grab the pillow and hit him. "Wake up sleepyhead!" You laugh and run downstairs to open the door.

"Hi" It was Blake.

"Good Morning."

"Can I come in?"

"You may." You open the door wider so he can enter. You close the door. "So, why are you here?"

"I told you last night I'd come back to talk."

"Yes. But I didn't think you'd come this early." You gesture to the sofa. "Have a seat."

He sits down and you sit on the opposite side. "Well, I couldn't wait." He chuckles. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

You smile. "It's no problem." _He's cute and when he smiles he's even cuter. What am I thinking!? _You thought. Jack walks down the stairs and smiles at you. You smile back and he goes back upstairs and leaves.

"So, I-I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me today?"

"Uh, sure. Well, it depends where we are going?"

He shrugs his shoulder. "I've got today planned out." He stands up and puts out a hand.

You look at his hand then at him. You take his hand. "Alright."

Hey guys again. Haha. I've tried writing more for one chapter but it's not working, I'm sorry. It needs to end at a good part. Lol. Thanks again.


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmare

Blake and you walked through your front door laughing. Then you both stopped laughing. "Well, I had fun Blake. Thank you."

He chuckled. "No problem. I had fun too."

He stared into your eyes and you stared back. You smile. "You should get going. Goodnight."

"Oh, uh, goodnight." And with that he left.

You couldn't wait to tell Jack. You had so much fun but you thought it would have been more fun if Jack was there. You ran upstairs to find Jack, but he wasn't there. Your smile fell to a frown. You get ready to sleep and lay on your bed. "Please, no more nightmares." You fell to sleep and woke up in a car accident. "NO! MOMMY! DADDY! FIRE IS EVERYWHERE! MOMMY! DADDY!" The smell of gasoline burned your throat and the smoke burned your eyes. Tears flowed down your cheeks. "JACK!" Your eyes opened and you were now in a cold place with snow falling down. Every step you take burned from the coldness of the snow. But that didn't matter, you just wanted to find Jack. "Jack! Where are you?!" You continue to walk in panic. This was as far as your dream went, but now it's adding. There is a spotlight far from you and someone was on their knees…bleeding. White hair and blue sweater, JACK! You run towards him. "JACK! JACK! What happened to you?!" Just as you were about to reach out and touch him someone awoken you. You jump from this.

"(f/n)! Why are you screaming my name? I'm here."

You hug Jack tight with tears. For a long time you stayed like that, then you look up at him. "Maybe it's time to tell you what I've been hiding from you."


	16. Chapter 16: Pitch is back

You let go of Jack and fix yourself so you are comfortable. Not looking at Jack at all you say one word, "Pitch."

Jack's eyes widen. "What about Pitch?"

"I-I," you take a deep breath. "When I was younger, h-he fed off of my fear. It seems that I was the only one that believed in him. He'd come every night and sometimes days to see me and scare me. Even at school when I was in class. People thought I was crazy." You take another breath. "I'd see that day over and over again. I'd scream in class and I'd scare the kids." You shake your head. "I somehow grew strong enough to push him away. I didn't fear much anymore." You grab Jack's hand. "But now the fear of losing you has made him come back."

"Why-"

You cut him off. "Let me finish. Okay?" (not in a rude way though, lol) Jack nods his head. "That time you saw me crying on the floor of my room, he came here." Your breath is getting heavier. "Nightmares. I'm having nightmares again. The same one over and over again…but this time you're in it." Pause. "Y-you were bleeding." Tears are forming. "I-I didn't get to you yet. But I was close." Tears fall and Jack wipes them away.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know. That day when you hurt yourself, is it because of that?" You nod your head. "Well, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you."

"J-Jack. The reason why I didn't tell you is because Pitch says something is going to happen. I don't care if he does something to me but-"

"No! Nothing can happen to you. I can't and won't let anything happen to you."

"But I can't let any-"

"I Love You. I brought this upon you. Now I can't let you get hurt. I did this to you." Jack grabs you and kisses you.

You break the kiss. "Please stay with me for tonight and tomorrow. Just in case."

"Alright, I'd stay here forever if I can." He smiles. You playfully punch his chest. "Go back to sleep, you need rest."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be here by your side. Now sleep."

Jack kisses your forehead and lays you down. You close your eyes and fall asleep.

There were no nightmares. You open your eyes to see that Jack was staring at you. "How long have you been staring at me?"

He smiles. "For a long time." He chuckles. "So, do you work today?"

"Yep. At 3 till 5, then my other job starting at 5:30 to 12 in the morning."

"I don't like it. You are always working and it's always almost an all-day thing."

You laugh. "That's how I get money. I'm lucky we are off school. I hate school."

"Talking about school, how was your day with that kid, Blake?"

"Oh! It was fun. But it would have been more fun if you were there."

Jack grabs your hands into his and smirks. "I'm the Guardian of Fun, of course it would have."

"Oh whatever." You laugh. "I should get up and get ready."

"You still have about 6 hours. Stay in bed with me. Please?" Jack gives you puppy dog eyes.

You giggle. "Fine then, but you owe me."

"What?! No."

"Yea huh!"

"No!" Jack starts tickling you. You squirm around laugh loud.

"Jack! S-Stop!"

"Nah, this is fun." After a while he stops. You turn away from him. "Awe, are you mad?" You pull the blanket over your head. Jack follows you. "I'm sorry. What do I owe you?"

You turn to him and smile. "Well, I want to see how you work your staff. I want to hold it."

Jack pulls of the blanket and grabs his staff. "That's it?" He chuckles. "Nothing else?"

You smirk. "My other option was for you to take off your shirt." You wink at him and he blushes. "But, the staff idea seemed better." You laugh, sit up and move your legs off your bed. "After I shower, I want to see that staff." Jack chuckles. "Not like that! You know-oh whatever." You stand up and look for clothes and walk into the restroom. You didn't notice but Jack followed you. You turn around and got scared. "Jack! Get out of here!" You push Jack but he grabs your wrists.

"I just came in here to," Jack grabs the bottom of your shirt and pulls it over your head. "help you take your clothes off." You blush but push Jack out of the restroom and close the door shut. You put your back on the door and Jack does the same. You can hear his laughter. "I'm sorry. But I just wanted to see your reaction. Also, you got to see me with my shirt off, I thought it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get to see you without your shirt."

"Shut up Jack." A smile appeared on your face. You shake your head and took your shower.

When you got out of the restroom, Jack was downstairs. You can smell food and hear him cooking. You walk into the kitchen and Jack hasn't realized you were there. "Are you cooking me breakfast?"

Jack turned around. "Yes I am. My beautiful lady needs to eat to be strong."

With what he said you smile and walk over to him and hugged him from behind. "Thank you." You snuggle your face in his back. "It's been a very long time since someone has cooked for me."

2 AM:

"I am pooped!" You lock the door and start walking home. Jack had to leave earlier. Well because North came and kidnapped him. He sent two Yetis to stuff him in a red sack and take him from you. Then your boss wanted you to stay late to clean and that took forever. So, instead of getting off at 12 you got off at 2.

Your feet dragged in the snow, leaving a trail. You were falling asleep. You shook your head to try to stay awake. "Come on (f/n), stay awake."

"Hello (f/n). I told you not to tell Jack. Now you and HIM will pay."


	17. Chapter 17: Who are you?

You turn around to see the shadow of Pitch. "What are you going to do?!"

Pitch laughs. "You'll find out tomorrow morning." He disappears but his laughter still surrounds you.

You wake up in your bed. Your head was hurting, badly. You put your hand on your head. "How did I get home?"

"I saw you asleep in the snow. I hope you aren't sick," said the boy with the white hair. He touches your forehead. You look at him like he's a stranger. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

You clear your throat. "Umm, who are you?"

Jack chuckles. "It's so early in the morning; please don't mess with me (f/n)."

"Uh, I really don't know you."

"What?" Jack stands up. "(f/n), don't say that."

You stand up on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry but I really don't know you."

Jack scratched his head in confusion and frustration. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I'm grateful that you brought me home. I would've died out there." You put out a hand.

"W-wait! This can't happen. No!" Jack backs up and shakes his head. "You can't have forgotten me."

You walk around the bed to him. "Calm down. Please. Calm down." You grab his hand and his staff. Tears start to form in his eyes.

"How did this happen?"

You look into his eyes. "I don't know. But," you let him go. "Who are you?"

_How come she doesn't recognize me like before? _He thought. "Y-you don't recognize me? I'm Jack Frost."

You gave a confused look. "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

"Jack Frost. I'm a Guardian."

"Like Santa and Sandman?"

"Yea."

"I've never heard of you before though." Silence took place. "Uh, I have to go to work. Then later I have to meet up with Blake."

"Wait. So you remember Blake?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Jack walked pass you and sat on your bed. "You remember him, but…not me?" Jack looks up to you. "Do you like him?"

You tilt your head to the side. "Yes, he's my friend."

"No. Do you like him more…more than a friend?"

You blush a little. "Well, I don't think so. I mean, he's cute but I-"The doorbell rings. "Why am I telling you this?" You run downstairs and open the door. Jack stands in your room sad. He hears you running back upstairs. You grab a coat and run back out. Jack follows you. You run out and towards the lake. Jack is flying by your side.

"Why are you running?"

You continue to run. "Someone is stuck on the ice. The kids came to ask me for help." When you got to the lake, Jazzy was on the frozen lake. She stayed where she was. "Hey Jazzy."

Fear filled the eyes of the young girl that looked straight into your eyes. "(f/n)! I'm scared." The cracks of the lake grew.

Jack put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey Jazzy, stay still."

"Jack!"

You look at Jack then back at Jazzy. "Okay. I'm coming to get you." You take a step forward but Jack pulls you back.

"Don't, the ice is too thin."

"I have to do this. I can't let her die."

"I know. Let me do something first." Jack touches his staff on the lake and it froze another layer at the bottom of the other. "It won't stay long. So hurry." Jack knew you wouldn't want him to help you or you'll get mad at him.

You were surprised. "Th-thank you." You walk onto the ice slowly so you wouldn't slip. "I'm coming honey. Walk towards me."  
She takes a couple of steps forward and then the ice started to crack under both of your feet.

"(f/n)!"

The ice finally gave in and began to cave in. You grab onto Jazzy and held her tight and closed your eyes tight. Just as you are about to fall into the freezing water you felt hands on you. You were in the air then your feet touched the ground. Opening your eyes, you see that pale face boy with blue eyes turn away and walk to sit down under a tree. All the children surround you and Jazzy. But you continue to stare at that boy. Two words fell from your lips, "Jack…Frost?"


	18. Chapter 18: What were we?

You bend down to the level of the children. "Who is that?"

All of the children gave you a confused look. Jazzy tilt her head and said, "That's Jack. Don't you remember? He played with us."

You gave a weak smile. "I don't remember. He seems sad. Do you know why?"

A little boy replied, "He said he loved you."

"What? When?"

Another boy answered. "When he came to play with us and you were working. He said that he loved you."

You laugh. "Love me?" You look back at the boy. His face was different from when you woke up this morning. It's now gloomy. "Okay guys, go to your parents. They must be worried." They all laugh and run. Jazzy stayed behind and walked to Jack. Jazzy kissed Jack on the cheek and a smile appeared on his gloomy face. She came to you and hugged you and kissed your cheek.

"Thank you (f/n)." And with that she left. The only two people there were you and Jack. He buried his face in his arms that rested on his knees. You walk up to him and sit down next to him.

"If I really have forgotten about you, what were you to me? And what was I to you?"

Jack lifted his head and looked at you. You stared out at the beautiful winter scenery. You hear Jack take a deep breath. "You were my love and I was your love." He puts his head on his arms again but this time he's watching the beautiful scenery you were watching. "You are still my love. That's never going to change."

Now it's your turn to take a deep breath. "Love?" There was a pause. "I thought I'd never experience love. But it seems I had. I think." Another pause. "If all that is true, then why have I forgotten?" You turn to Jack.

He turns to you. "I'm not sure. This seems to be Pitch's doing."

You tremble at the name. "Pitch? He's back?"

"Yes he is. So, this means that you have only forgotten about me." He turns back to watch the snow. "This is killing me already." Then he puts his head back into his arms.

You bite your bottom lip then stand up. You put out a hand. "Come. Let's go back to my house. We can figure this all out." You smile and Jack looks up at you. He takes your hand and stands up.

"Alright, let's go."

At your house:

You just got off the phone. "Okay, I just called both of my bosses that I wasn't coming in and told Blake that I couldn't make it today."

"You didn't have to do that. We could've figured all this out afterwards."

You throw your phone on the sofa. "I really need to know what has happened to me or if you are lying to me."

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"Well, I've been lied to too many times. But you seem like a guy that wouldn't do that."

"Thanks?" You laugh.

"I guess that would be like a complement."

You and Jack sit in the kitchen. "What's the last thing you remember last night?"

You take a deep breath. "Well, I was walking home from work," Flashes of last night come back. "A-A shadow was there. It's Pitch."

"I knew it."

"I remember only one thing he said, 'Now you and HIM will pay.'"

Jack is silent.

"Jack?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

He places his hand on your cheek and leans close to you. "I'm just going to have to make you fall in love with me again."


	19. Chapter 19: How can? Part 2

You blush and pull away. "U-Uh, "You gulp down some saliva.

"Don't be nervous. We haven't done anything besides kiss and hug."

"I don't even remember my first kiss?" You said touching your lips.

Jack smiles sweetly. "You were my first too." He reaches out to touch your hands but pulls back remembering. "We'll have your first kiss again." You open your mouth to say something but Jack interrupts you. "When it is the right time." Jack stands up. "I need to find Pitch but I need to stay here to protect you."

You cross your arms. "Hey! I can protect myself."

Jack tilts his head with a weak smile. "I know that, but the last time I left you he took your memories of me. He could take more than that (f/n). Much more." More worry filled his eyes. "I can't and won't let that happen."

"Thank you, Jack."

It was silent for a long time. Jack sat back down in front of you looking down. "If you don't fall in love with me again, what am I going to do?" He takes a deep breath and repeats the same words he said to you when he asked you to be his the second time. His eyes meet yours. "'I need you. How can I breathe without you? How can my heart beat without you? How can I stay sane without you? How can I live without you? How can I love without you?'" These words hit your heart and tears start to form. He looked back down. "I would die inside. I'd be an empty body living for eternity…for nothing." Another deep breath was taken. "I've been so lonely for so long. Then I met the Guardians and they made me feel less lonely. But when I meet you," Looking back at you, "I was complete." No words came out of your lips. You were speechless. What can you say to him? He did make you fall for him, but you still had doubts. You heart said yes, but your mind said no. Your heart spoke louder than your mind. You got up and hug Jack tightly, not wanting to let go. He responded by hugging back tightly also. The hug felt like forever. You feel asleep. Jack carried you to your room and laid you on your bed. He just sat there staring the he moves a piece of your hair out of your face. "Just how am I going to make you fall in love with me again?"

I've noticed that most of these dirty things came from my friends. This is what I get for having friends that are in relationships and can tell me anything. Lol. Well, it's also from my head. But I blame that on my mom also. Haha. She's the one that tells me things also. I'm dirty minded. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying the story and had enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the support. It means a lot to me.


	20. Chapter 20: I'm Back

Each foot hits the ground on the snow, one in front of the other. The sounds of horses get closer to you. Your breath is heavy and shows like a cloud in front of you every time you breathe out. The hooves of the horses get louder and louder. There are many of them and only you. Then an evil laugh fills the air, that laugh that fills you with fear. You continue to run from the shadows. It's dark and you don't know where you are. You try not to run into the trees.

You quickly sit up in bed with a gasp. Sweat runs down your face, neck, arms, and back. You sit there letting your breath get back to normal.

"Another nightmare?" Jack said walking into your room with a cup of water and worry in his eyes. You nod your head and he sits down next to you. "Here," he said giving the cup of water to you, "You must be thirsty." He kisses your forehead and your body cools down. "There. Better?"

You grab one of Jack's hands. "Thank you, Jack."

He smiles. "I'd do anything for you." You gulp down the water and put the cup on your side table. "What are you doing today?"

"I plan on staying home. I told my bosses that I didn't feel good." Sigh. "Jack?"

"Yes (f/n)?"

"What if he catches me?"

"I won't let that happen. I'm trying my best to make this better."

"I know."

It's silent. Jack stands up. "Let me lighten the mood." He plays music and walks back to you and puts out a hand. With a smile he says, "Can I have this dance?"

You smile and take his hand. He pulls you up and takes your hand to put them around his neck. Then he places his hand on your waist. Those blue eyes stare into your (e/c) eyes while you guys dance.

"I've waited for this moment."

"Wha-"

He cuts you off with a kiss. Your eyes widen then closes. Then you start having a headache. You fall and Jack catches you. "(f/n)!"

You just hold on to you head and watch as memories come back. Then there's just darkness.

You wake up and look around to see if you can get out of this darkness. Then there is a spotlight far from you and someone was on their knees…bleeding. White hair and blue sweater. You ran towards him. You knew who it was. When you got to him he fell into your arms. "Jack!" You shake him. "Jack! No. No. No!"

Then a laughter appeared and then Pitch stood in front of you. "Well, well, well. Seems like Jack broke my little….spell."

You stand up with your fist clenched. "This is just a nightmare. Take me back to the real world Pitch!"

Pitch chuckles. "You are very smart (f/n). But I won't take you back. No."

You run to Pitch and he disappears. "Come back Pitch!" You turn around looking for him. "Why are you scared of me, huh?"

Pitch appears far from your right. "I'm not."

"You're lying! There's something that you know! You better tell me!"

Then Pitch is right behind you and he whispers, "I'm taking you away from Jack."

You swing your arm behind you but nothing's there. Pitch's laughter echoes everywhere.

Your eyes open. Jack is sitting at your window sill. You try saying his name but your throat is too dry and you're too weak. Jack turns to you and his eyes widen. He gets up and walks to you. He grabs the cup of water at your side table and holds it in front of your mouth. You drink the whole cup. "(f/n). Are you okay? How are you feeling? What happened?"

Tears filled your eyes. "Jack." You hug him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"(f/n)?" He push you to see your face. "You're back?" A big smile grew on his face and tears filled his eyes. He hugged you and said, "I missed you too. How did you get your memory back?"

There was a pause before you answered then a small smile. "You broke the spell." You rub your face on his chest. "Your love."

Jack stroke your hair. "Our love." You giggle. Oh how you miss this so much. Having Jack in your arms. Even though you were there the whole time, it didn't feel like it. You just hug him as tight as you can and snuggle into chest. He chuckles. "Okay okay. You're not better yet. You're still weak, I can tell." He pushes you back into your bed. "Rest, okay? And when you regain all your strength, we have to go see the rest of the Guardians."

A smile appeared on your face. _All of the Guardians?! _You thought all excited. "Yes sir."


	21. Chapter 21: His Weapon

"Everyone, this is (f/n). And (f/n) this is, as you already know, North, Sandman, Tooth, and Kangaroo here." Jack said with a smile.

"Hey mate! You watch it!"

You walk up to Bunny and put out a hand. "Hi Bunny, I'm (f/n). It's really nice to meet you."

"Hi (f/n). I have a question."

"Ask away."

"What do you see in that piece of ice?"

Jack takes a step forward and you put out a hand to the side to hold him back. You chuckle. "Frost boy here," you turn to Jack, "is my everything. I see all of what's good and bad of him. He's my dream guy and now…he's really mine."

Jake smiles. "Sweet."

Bunny smiles, "I like you (f/n). Frost boy is nice; I'm going to use that now." He laughs.

You turn back and walk to Tooth and put out a hand. "Hi Tooth. It's a pleasure to meet you." She grabs your hand and shakes it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you (f/n)." Then she pulls you to hug you. "I've heard so much about you. Jack won't stop talking about you."

You blush. "Really?" You turn your head to see Jack. He just winks at you.

You move on to Sandman. But you had to bend down. "Hey Sandy."

He said hi also, but with sand of course. He shakes your hand. You stand up.

"I came here to meet all of you, but," there's a pause, "I came here mostly to tell you that Pitch has a plan."

Jack takes his place next to you. "I know that he wants (f/n), and we need to stop him."

North takes steps towards you, "Do you know his plan?"

You shrug your shoulders. "No. I don't know." You lick your lips. "But he scared me. He told me to give you, the Guardians, a message."

Bunny asked, "And it would be…"

You take a deep breath, "He said, 'You tell those Guardians that I'm stronger than ever and to get ready to lose. I've got a weapon that will surely win…uh then he said…I will get my revenge. This will hurt, so be ready. Especially you Jack.'" You turn to Jack. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I won't. Don't worry, okay?" You nod your head. "What should we do North?"

North stroked his beard. "Well, we can get ready to fight. But what is his weapon? That's what I'm worried about."

Tooth started pacing. "How did you get this information (f/n)?" She stopped and looked at you.

"W-well, he talked to me. Long story short, Pitch is an old pal of mine people would say. Now he's found me again. I don't know how to get him to go away. We meet in my dreams…nightmares not dreams most of the time. But we meet outside of my nightmares sometimes also."

"We need to stop him." Jack said.

At home:

Jack and you sit on the roof of your house. "Jack." You put your head on his shoulder. "I need to see Pitch to find-"

Jack cuts you off, "I can't take that chance."

"Jack, you know I have to." You go on your knees and grab his face in your hands. "We need to do this to save the kids. To save the Guardians."

"And you?" He places his hand on top of yours. "Am I supposed to just let you go into the lion's mouth and do nothing about it?" Tears are forming in his eyes.

"No, all you have to do is believe in me…in us."

Jack gives you a weak smile, then a sigh. "I believe in us. I believe in you."

"Thank you. Now let me go see him."

Jack carries you into your room and lay you in bed. "I'm scared though. I don't want to lose you again."

You touch Jack's hand. "To be honest, I'm scared too. But I need to do this."

You lay down and close your eyes. You feel lips on your forehead and you smile. "Goodnight." said Frost Boy.

Your eyes open and you're somewhere different. "Pitch! Come out! Let's talk!"

You look for Pitch. While looking for him, you noticed there were pictures. You pick one up and see a man with a lady. The man looked so much like…

"(f/n)!" You turn around to find Pitch. "Looking for me."

You put the picture in your pocket. "Yes. Let's talk Pitch."

Pitch starts pacing. "Oh, but what about?"

"Let's make a deal."

"A deal? That's sounds exciting. Keep talking."

"Take me and leave everyone alone."

"Take you and leave everyone alone. Hmm…no. How about I take you and get my revenge. I like that better."

"No! I won't let that happen."

"You have no choice (f/n). No matter what, I'll have you." Pitch walks around you. "Can't you see that? We've known each other for a long time now, so you should know what I'm about to do."

Your breath is heavy. "I-I…know but I don't know."

Pitch laughs. "Oh (f/n), you're a smart girl. Think about it. And once you've figure it out you can't get out of it." He disappears and is evil laugh echoes.

You sit up suddenly. Sweat drip down your body and your breath is still heavy.

"I'm…I'm his weapon."

Hey everyone. I'm sorry I haven't been updating often. I'm trying tho. Here and there I type some parts, I'll still continue to try and update. So many things on my plate at the time. There's a musical I'm in, a talent show, tennis, cooking and cleaning, school, CSTs and finals. But Thanks to all my amazing readers. Love ya.


	22. Chapter 22: Get Away

The trees danced with the wind and the snow floated down to the white ground. Your eyes looked at the snow but your mind was somewhere else. You sit there thinking. A cold breeze appears and so does Jack. Jack looks at you and then his brows move down. He takes a seat next to you but you don't notice.

"Sorry." His voice interrupts your thoughts and now you notice Jack. "I'm sorry that I've been gone these pass couple of days. I had some work to do." You just nod your head with no smile. Jack got more worried. "Is everything alright? What's wrong? What happened?" You shrugged your shoulders. "What did he do?!" Jack stands up.

"H-he didn't really do anything…yet."

"Yet?"

Silence. "Get far away from me. Leave me. Don't come back Jack." Jack looks at your eyes; he noticed you have been crying by your red puffy eyes.

"(f/n)-"

"Leave me and forget all about me Jack. Don't look back. I was and am nothing to you. Get away from me!" You said pushing Jack.

He grabs your wrist. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Just go!"

He hugs you and you just burry your face in his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

You hug him back tighter. "Please go. I don't want you to get hurt." Tears start to form.

"I'm not going, even if it means I will have to get hurt. I'm not leaving your side. Never." You start crying. Jack comforts you and you cry for a long time. "Why-why are you saying this?"

"B-because…because I'm…I'm his weapon."

"What?"

You push Jack a bit so you can look him in the eyes. "I'm his weapon. I knew this but didn't want to believe it. I didn't know if it was true…I-I just didn't want you to leave but now I need you to."

"No. I already promised you I'd never leave you. I'm not going to leave you."

You hit his chest. "GO!" You back up to make a big space between the both of you.

"NO!"

The snow falls harder. All you hear is the sound of the snow falling on the ground and the trees moving with the wind and the sound of both of your breaths. Both of you stare in each other's eyes for a long time from a distance. Jack takes a step forward and you take one back. He takes another and you do the same. "Go Jack. Go."

"No." Pause. "I said no. I'm not going (f/n). You can't say or do anything to make me leave." Your eyes search for something, something that's not there. Then you fall to your knees and Jack runs to you. He carries you home.

Jack sits you on the kitchen counter and takes out the first aid kit. He grabs the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up a bit. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." He continues and takes it off. "So how-"

"Ah."

"Sorry, so how did this happen?"

Jack starts cleaning your wound. "I," you take a deep breath. "I bumped into a couple of people these past few days. School is going to start soon and I guess they couldn't wait anymore."

"I don't understand them. Why do they hurt you?" Anger showed on his face.

"Like I said before, I'm different. People don't like different here. Well, at least my kind of different."

"That's it? I-"

"I don't understand much myself. But I don't really care anymore."

Silence. "You can't go to school anymore."

"I-"

"No, I said no and that's final." He finishes with your wound.

"Why do I have to do everything you tell me too?! You don't even listen to me! An-"

Jack cuts you off with a kiss. He breaks the kiss and leaves his forehead on yours. "Marry me."

"M-m-marry you?" you move your head back. "It's so soon."

"I know but I love you and I can't live without you."

"But Jack, I'm human and-"

"I talked to North about this. There's a way."

"There is?"

"Yes, there is. It'll work."

"How do you know?"

"Because…because Man on the Moon."

"He told you?"

"That's why I was gone for a couple of days, I needed an answer."

You hug Jack. "My answer would have been yes, but-"

"But what?" He said getting out of the hug.

"But I'm scared that I'm going to wake up one day and just kill you. I don't know what day that's going to be."

"That won't happen, I know it won't."

"That's what you like to believe. And I also wanted to believe that."

"Stop saying that!"

"You want me to stop saying the truth!?"

You climb off the counter and take steps to leave space between the two of you once again. "(f/n), if you want me to really leave," he takes a deep breath and grabs his staff, "then I'll go….but just listen to what I have to say." You move your head a bit to your right. "When I leave, you should forget about me like you told me to. I'm never going to forget you. It's because you were the most…most beautiful, amazing person I've met…you made me feel more love then I've ever felt before, the most sane I've ever been….I…I wasn't alone anymore. I felt alive again with you. I felt the warmth again, even if it's a different kind of warmth. You…You are my love and my life. How am I supposed to live without you, my love and my life?" Your heart beats faster and faster. "I'll do what you say and leave, but I'm never going to leave your heart, never."

"Love."

You turn around and the both of you say at the same time, "I never knew till you."

You look to the ground and take a deep breath. Jack walks pass you and you almost grab hold of him so he can't go but you let him. He leaves. You're heart sinks and once again you fall to your knees and start crying.

I thought about using the title somewhere and I guess this chapter is best. haha. I hope you liked the chapter. Thank you for waiting. Love ya.


	23. Chapter 23: Miss You

One Year Later:

You never stopped thinking about Jack. He never left your mind or heart. You missed him but knew that that would probably be the last time you would see him. You waited for him to come back each night but nothing. The first snowflake of the year fell on your nose as you walk to your usual bench where you first met Jack. You sat down. One other thing you thought about often was when will Pitch use you as his weapon. He didn't go away like Jack, he stayed and brought you nightmares. You haven't had sleep for the past year and the bullying just got worse. It seems to just get worse every year. First, it started with insults and verbal abuse. Then there was pushing, then punching, kicking, and so on. You can beat them up, but how you are, you can't let yourself do that. The group grew. Yep, Blake joined them. He was using you just so he can get to them. Well, it was a bet. You fell for it, but only half way. You became his friend and that was close enough for him to get into the group. You somehow knew that was coming. The night he came to your house, you already suspected something but let it go. Doubt. You always doubted yourself.

The cold showed by turning your breath into visible vapor. The blood around on the side and bottom of your lips was dried up (or frozen?) The cut on your forehead also stopped bleeding and the bruises on you were the color of purple and blue.

You sit on the bench for a long time forgetting about everything except Jack. "Hey Jack." You said with a weak smile knowing you're talking to yourself. "Winter has come and that means you have also…will you come to visit me?" You sit there for a long time before you stood up and walked home.

Opening the door you search for something…anything. You close the door behind you and you drag your body to your bedroom. You drop your body onto the bed and closed your eyes and fell asleep. Another nightmare and you wake up. Like every single time you wake up from a nightmare, you are sweating and breathing hard. You take a minute to catch your breath. Then, all of a sudden you notice that you weren't in pain anymore and you were tucked in bed with no blood on your face. You were puzzled. _How could this be? Jack? _You thought. You get out of bed and look around. "Jack...Jack...Jack?" When you reach the bottom of the stairs, you finally made yourself realize that he wasn't going to be there. "Stop this (f/n). He's never going to come back. You probably were dreaming or something." You turn around and go back to take a shower. Jack appears at the window.

"Hey (f/n)." He said to himself leaning on the window. Frost formed. Winter was back and he just wanted to drop by to see how you were doing. But he couldn't bring himself to leave anymore. "I see that you are alone…very alone again." He snickers. "You're not alone on that though. I've been so alone since I left that day." A long silence. "I did the wrong thing. I'm sorry." Your bathroom door opens and Jack moves away from the window.

You finish drying your hair with a towel and throw the towel on your bed. You walk to your mirror and stare at yourself. Then you see a figure behind you. You spun around to see who it was. "Who is it? Pitch?"

The figured walked out of the shadow. "No, it's Bunny."

You were puzzled. "Bunny? What are you doing here?"

"Well mate, I came to check up on you."

"Okay? Well, I'm doing fine. What about yourself?"

"I'm fine too. But Jack-"

"What about Jack? Is he okay?"

"Yea…I mean, no."

"What happened?!"

"It's nothing really…well, it is something. He's been so gloomy for the past year and…"

"And?"

"And well, I know it seems we hate each other but we're friends." Bunny hops closer to you. "Why did you tell him to leave you?"

You were a bit surprised. "H-he didn't tell you guys?"

"Tell us what?"

You sit on your bed and take a deep breath. "Why didn't he tell you guys?" You turn to Bunny. "I'm Pitch's weapon."

"That's not possible…What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's going to use me to get his revenge somehow. I can't get out of it…That's why I told Jack to leave. What if I hurt him or worse, kill him?" You turn back (facing forward away from Bunny) and looked at the floor.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry. But he's miserable without you. That ice block needs to be happy again. Plus," he put his paw on your shoulder, "I like you. You make Jack happy and also keep him away from me."

You smile. "Thank you. I just need him to stay away from me so I don't hurt him-"

"You miss him. Don't you?"

Tears form and you clench your jaw. "Y-yes…I miss him so much. But this is the price I'll pay to keep him safe."

Silence filled the air. Tears fell down your face. "Would you like to see him? Now?"

You thought about it. _Would it be okay to see him just once?_ You thought. Then you nod your head.

Bunny smiled. "Come in Jack! I know you're out there!"

You turn to the window. "Jack?" A minute later Jack appeared at your window. You go to open it and Jack got in. You stare at Jack then hugged him and caught him in surprise. He hugged back.

"I missed you so much too." He hugged you tighter then looked up at Bunny. "Thank you, Bunny." A smile appeared on his face.

"No problem, mate." He looked at you. "Oh, uh I'll be leaving then." He left.

You and Jack stay in that hold for a long time. You smelt him and snuggled him. It's been such a long time since you've held him. After the long silence Jack said, "I wish this would never end, you in my arms."

"I also wish the same." You look up at him. "What are we going to do now? I don't think I'm going to let you go now that you are here."

"I don't think I would go anyways." He smiled down at you.

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I really am sorry. Thank you for continuing to read my story. I've been so busy. Love ya. :) Hope you enjoy!


	24. Chapter 24: A Mortal's Death

Laughter filled the air. Having dinner with Jack again was great. He made you happy. Why is it that when happiness comes into your life, someone has to take it away? But no matter, you always cherished the happy moments. Well, the little that you had.

"Hey (f/n). Why is it that we can't be together?"

Your smile slowly disappeared. "I-I don't know."

Jack put his hand over yours. "I promised you that I'll make this work. I'm going to keep that promise. Don't you worry and don't lose faith in me….don't lose faith in us. Okay?"

That smiled came back. "Oh course." You kissed him. "Jack?"

"Yes love?"

"I still wonder….why was and am I able to see you? Is it because of Man on the Moon or someone or something?"

Jack thought then replied, "You are my soul mate. We are meant to be. I know that for sure. How are we supposed to be together if we can't see or touch each other?" Jack stands up and put out his hand and stared into your eyes. You take his hand and he pulls you into a hug. "I need you…I wished for you. That's why you are able to see me."

You chuckle. "Funny cause, I wished for you too."

Jack laughed and hugged you tighter. Then he started to sing softly in your ear. Your bodies swayed slowly and smoothly. Your head is placed on his chest.

You wake up to see Jack and smiled. Using one finger, you touch his forehead to his nose and then to his lips. He smiled. "Awake this early?" His eyes opened.

You blush. "Uh uh…yea." You giggle.

"You're so beautiful. I'm the luckiest person alive." You blush more.

"Alive?" You laugh.

He chuckles. "Oh, whatever. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well," you bite your index finger. "I have work today."

"Awe what?!" Jack pouts. "Skip today, I want to take you somewhere."

"Awe, no." You laugh. He rolls to face away from you. "Jack." He stays silent. "Jack." Again he's silent. "Awe, I'm sorry." You put your hand on him and he moves it away. "Jack. Jack, I'm sorry."

Then he turns around and hugs you. He's on top of you and laughs. "So that means you're going to play with me today?"

You laugh. "No."

Jack pouts again. "Why?!"

"Because I have to work to get money."

Jack was into thoughts. "What if I take you away from all of this? Take you to live with me away from all of this stuff?"

"Uh, then I'd be happy to go with you."

Jack looks into your eyes and smiled.

….

You just finished telling Bunny's story to the children and Jack's story. You got home and took a shower.

After getting out of the shower you got hit in the head and knocked out.

…

Jack sits at North's table playing with his staff. "How much longer do you need me here?"

North looks back at Jack. "As long as I need you…we have to figure Pitch's plan."

"Argh. It's so boring though!"

"Of course you'd say that Freezer." Bunny said pointing his boomerang at him.

"Shut up Bunny!"

Tooth enters into the room. "Guys! Come Quick!"

They all follow Tooth to a screen. "What's wrong?" Said North.

"Watch the screen…especially you Jack."

Jack's left eyebrow went up then went back down. "Pitch."

"Hello Guardians." Pitch's evil voice filled Jack's head. "It's lovely to see all of you together." He laughs. "Let me see…should I make this long or short?" He tapped his chin then grinned. "Let's make this short. If you all want to see (f/n)," the screen showed you tied up.

Jack's eyes widen. "(f/n)!"

"…again come and find her." He laughs again.

"Stay away Jack!"

"Shut up! You know he'll come!" Pitch turns back to them. "You don't come….she'll die." Then it blacks out.

Jack paces around with anger.

North watches Jack. "Jack, don't worry. We'll get her back."

"HE HAS (f/n)! HOW I CAN I NOT WORRY!"

"We'll find her mate! Calm down the room is filling up with snow!"

Jack rushes out the door to find you. He sees a shadow in front of him moving and he follows it. It leads him into a dark place and Jack looks around. He sees nothing but darkness.

"You found us." Pitch walks into the light that was only on Jack.

"Where's (f/n)?" Jack's voice was cold (haha, cold. You get it? Haha, nevermind. Sorry.)

"She's right here." Then another light shines on you.

"(F/n)!" Jack takes a step forward but one of Pitch's nightmares stopped him.

"Nah uh. If you get close to her I'll kill her."

Jack's breath gets heavier with anger. "Let her go." He said with his teeth clenched.

"But that wouldn't be fun, would it?"

"Why are you here Jack? I told you not to come." You said.

"How can I not come?"

"Hahaha. Awe, how sweet? Now, let's get to business."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge of course!"

"How are you going to do that, huh?"

Pitch grabs you. "Like this." He stabs you and you gasp. You fall to the floor.

"(F/n)!" He says running towards you and Pitch ends up in a different spot. He holds you in his arms with tears running down his face. "(F/n), I'm so sorry."

"Ah, there goes the powerful Jack crying because of a mortal's death."

Jack stands up. "How is this supposed to help you, huh? How is the revenge?"

"Oh, it's revenge alright. You are in pain….emotionally, mentally, and," Pitch smiles, "in a bit, physically."

Jack runs to Pitch and strikes with his staff but misses. He continues to do it then stops when he sees something. You stand up and Jack's eyes widen. You look at your hands front and back. Then you turn around and look at Jack with those red eyes.

"(f-f/n)?"

I'm sorry this isn't much, but I'm trying. haha. Thank you all again! Love ya! More to come! XD


	25. Chapter 25: Fight

"(f-f/n)?"

You take one step towards Jack. "Jack."

He can't believe his eyes. "(f/n)."

You walk towards Jack slowly. Blood slid down your face and arms. Jack was too shock to even move. When you reach him, you place your right hand on Jack's cheek. His eyes close. "Jack." Your thumb rubbed his skin.

"I thought you were dead," said Jack opening his eyes.

A big smile slowly crept up and then you kick Jack. Jack flew far and hit the ground. "The (f/n) you know is dead, you moron."

Jack's eyes widen. "W-what?"

You walk to Jack and grab his hoodie and pulled him up. Still gripping his sweater you punch him in the face. "Don't be fooled. I'm still her but not her."

Jack spits out blood. "You're not making sense."

You throw him into the spot light. "Look at this face. I'm her alright." You crouch down to him. "You see," you grab his sweater again. "I'm…hmm….I'm anger. Does that make a bit sense?" You let go of his sweater and stand up and pace around him. Jack stands up. "I am all of the anger that was built up inside her. I want to destroy things and kill people…You remember those bullies that bullied me? Well, after I'm finished with you," a grin appeared on your face, "they're next. Then you're little friends."

Jack punches you then realizes what he did. "I'm sorry, (f/n)!"

You wipe your mouth and see blood. "You punch pretty hard." You chuckle. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

You go after Jack and he dodges your hits. "(F/n)! Stop! Please! I know you're in there!"

You laugh. "I am (f/n), so YOU stop yelling and fight back!" You push Jack against a wall. "Or would you rather I seduce you?" You grin.

Jack blushes but pushes you. "Come on (f/n). Come back to me."

You move your way back and pin him against the wall. "I am her."

Now Jack is angry. _How can Pitch do this to her? _He thought.

"How can Pitch do this to her, that's what you're thinking, huh?" You chuckle. "Well, all he did was free me. That's all he did."

"AHHHHH!" Jack pushed you and then hit you with his staff.

"Now the fun has begun. Show me what you got Jack." An evil smile spread on your face. Jack made you back up as he swung and punched. You dodged and blocked all of his hits then he got you on the side of your torso. It made you grunt but more excited. (Don't think wrong. Lol) "You are really strong." You tighten your fists and put power into it and punched him. He fell to the ground with just enough air to keep him alive. "But I'm stronger." You snicker and shake your head. "You're going to die, what a waste." You place your finger on the side of his face and slide it down. "Such a handsome boy….you know, I can save your life if you just join us."

Jack shook his head. "I will never work for that bastard!"

"But you can work for me, how about that?"

"No. No."

"Come on Jack, we can use you." Jack looked away from you with an angry expression. You take a step back. "Get up. Let's finish what we started."

He looked into your eyes and stand up. His chest moved out then in out then in out then in… "No." He dropped his staff. "Kill me then…I have no reason to live anymore anyways."

Your eyes became narrow. "What are you doing? Pick up that staff. Let's fight!"

"No. I am not going to fight you. I am not going to be Pitch's slave."

You shook with anger. "JACK!"

"I know how you are (f/n). No matter if you are angry or normal, you can't go against what you believe."

"Pick that staff up Jack!"

"No."

You ran to Jack and stopped right in front of him grabbing his sweater with both hands. Your breath was heavy and Jack's also. "Fine," You look up at him. "If you won't pick up your staff to fight…then I'll make you." You fly up. "If you want your friends to live, then you better beat me there." You grin and fly away.

Jack's eyes widen and he followed you (with his staff).

He opens the door to the workshop and everything….everything was destroyed. One slow step after the other, all he saw was disaster. Then he suddenly heard a noise and walk towards it. He looked over the heavy furniture and see that Sandy was under it. Jack pushed the furniture off of Sandy. His eyes were closed and his breath was shallow. "Sandy." Jack grabbed Sandy and sat him up against the wall. His eyes opened. "Was it (f/n) that did this?" Sandy nod his head and frowned. "Where are the others?" Sandy pointed to his left. Jack carried Sandy and put him in a room on a bed. "You'll be safe here. Get some rest." Jack leaves the room and head towards where Sandy pointed. He opens the door and sees holes in the ground. Jack jumped into one and ends up at Bunny's place. Disaster followed him. It was dark and all the eggs were destroyed. "Bunny!" He searched for Bunny. "Bunny, where are you?!" Then Jack sees light up ahead. He runs towards the light.

"I see that you found us."

Jack sees Tooth and Santa tide to a tree and you holding Bunny with one hand.

"J-Jack," said Bunny.

"Let them go. I'll fight you."

"Oh, now you want to fight." You laugh. "I want to fight yes, but I want you to help me…be my assistant you can say."

"No. Now let them go."

"How about we make a deal?"

"Depends on the deal."

You chuckle. "It's simple. If you win which means that you have killed me, then you can take them back. If I win then you have to join me with Pitch."

"Why does he want me on his side so bad?"

"He has a plan and he needs you to complete it."

"And what about you? What's he going to do after you have gotten me to switch sides?"

"It doesn't matter what he does…as long as…as long as…" your eyes started turning back to normal.

"(f/n)?"

Then they glowed back to red. "So how bout it Jack?"

"No."

"You say 'no' a lot. But why the no?" You throw Bunny towards Jack. "Don't you want to save him?" You point to Bunny then to the other two. "And them?"

"I do want to save them but…I have to save YOU."

Your eyes widen. "Me?" You chuckle. "You can't save me. It's too late."

"It isn't too late." Jack runs towards you and you run towards him ready to hit him. Swings of fists, kicks, and a staff are exchanged and both of you dodge but getting a couple of hits. Jack hits you hard and you fly back but still on your feet.

You're breathing heavy. "Oh come on Jack! I know you can do better than that!" Blood spats out as you cough.

"(f/n)!" Jack's eyes showed worry.

"Don't be worried about your opponent."

"Don't you remember any feelings you had towards me? You said you loved me." Jack takes a step forward. "Please come back to me. I need you."

"STOP! Your (f/n) is not here anymore!" You cover your ears with your hands. You shut your eyes tightly.

Jack drops his staff on the ground. He takes your hands off your ears and put your right hand over his heart and the other on his cheek. "I won't stop. Not until I get you back."

"I can't. No. No. I can't come back." Your eyes are open and their half back to normal. "I'm stronger this way and…and…"

"And what?"

You push Jack but he holds on. "Go Jack! I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving you again! I promised you! I'm keeping my promise!"

You look up into Jack's eyes. They're red again. "She's doesn't want to come back." You push him off.

"What? Why?!"

A grin appeared. "Why you ask?" You laugh. "Why?" Tears start to form. "You'll see why." You charge after Jack and pin him to the ground. "Come on pretty boy. Try your best. That's all I ask of you."

Jack pushes you off and grabs his staff. "Fine." He lifts the staff up and everything is covered with snow.

You drop your hand to your side and create red energy in it. You rush towards Jack and throw your hand to Jack but he blocks it. Then he hits you with his staff. You fall onto the ground but quickly get up and attack again.

_Why does she not want to come back? I have to find a way. _He thought. You throw a punch and Jack jumps back. _How can I get her to come back? Come on Jack, think! _He thought.

Jack eye widens.

(flash back)

"I'm sorry. What do I owe you?"

You turn to him and smile. "Well, I want to see how you work your staff. I want to hold it."

(normal)

_Why did that memory come into my head? _He thought.

Sorry that it took sooooo long! haha. I wrote a lot...I think? lol. But yea, I hope you enjoy.


	26. Chapter 26: Saved

You smile with blood dripping out of your mouth. "What where you just thinking of right now?" You wipe your mouth.

"I thought of you."

"Still trying to change me back?" You swing a punch. "It's no use!"

He grabs your arm. "I said I'd do something for you." He put his staff into your hands and kissed you.

Your eyes widen and tears flowed down your face like a waterfall. You kiss back and Jack holds you tightly. You glow a bright blue then your body gets weak and you fall into Jack's arms. He catches you and smiles towards you. "You're back." He hugs you tightly. "You're back."

An evil laugh appears. Both of you look around. "Bravo. Bravo." Pitch walks out into view clapping. "I was so close. She was almost there." Pitch looks at you and smiles. "You know that this isn't over."

Trying to catch your breath you say, "This isn't, is it?...We…We will get you." You smile.

"Will you now?" He laughs. "I still have tricks up my sleeve….and YOU are still one of them." (Funny because now you know so it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, lol)

Jack stands up carrying you bridal style. "You will never win Pitch. I will be here to stop you with my lover and my friends."

Pitch laughs (again. Lol) "(f/n) there, is not immortal Jack. You already know that." Pitch ends up on a different side of you guys. "She can and will die." From behind of Jack, "What will you do if she dies?"

"She won't die!" Jack spins around and he's not there anymore.

At North's:

You are asleep and everyone including Jack was in the room. Jack stood over you and just stared at you.

North puts a hand on Jack's shoulder, "What are you going to do?"

Jack takes a step back then turns around to face the Guardians. "I will marry her."

They all smile a weak smile. Bunny hops towards Jack, "You know," Bunny looks at you then back to Jack, "she is something alright." All of them laugh.

Tooth asks, "Will she marry you? I know you both love each other but is she ready for marriage?"

Jack takes a deep breath. "I will accept her decision."

North turns Jack around towards you and he sees that you are waking up. "We will leave you two alone." Everyone leaves. But before North exits he says, "Tell me what happens."

You sit up and Jack sits beside you facing away from you. You touch his back lightly and he turns his head to the side. "How are you doing (f/n)?"

You smile. "I'm doing great. With you by my side I'm already healed."

Jack chuckled and sits next to you with his arm around you. "So, did you have fun beating me up?"

You smile. "Oh, yea. Totally." You laugh then look at your lap. "I…..I really did feel like killing you." You grab Jacks hand. "The anger that came out just took over me. It was so strong." You played with his hand. "I really wanted to kill myself after I awoke from that nightmare, because I had hurt you." Pause. "But then I looked into your eyes and all I wanted was to have you with me all my life. I didn't want to leave your side. I noticed that if I did," You look up at Jack. "We both would be nothing without each other." You place his hand over your heart. "You love me. I can see that….and I hope you can see that I love you too…..I love you more than anything and anyone."

Jack pulls you into a kiss. After he broke off the kiss, he put your hand over his heart. "I know you love me and I love you too." Pause. "There are things I'd like to ask you and I want your honest answers." You nod your head. "Would you leave the life you are living to live in the world I am? To be by my side forever, to be my partner, to be my lover, to be my all….to be my wife?"

Your eyes widen and tears start to fall from your eyes. "Only if you'd be by my side forever, be my partner, be my lover, be my all, and be my husband."

Jack smiles and you both kiss and stop putting your foreheads together. "It's a yes then." Both of you laugh.

"Yes. Of course yes." You place your head on his chest. "But…I'm not immortal."

Jack takes a deep breath. "North and I have found out a way."

You lift your head off his chest and looked up at him. "You did?"

Jack smiles. "Yes."


	27. Chapter 27: Hard

"What do you mean? How?"

"You'll see."

You giggle. "Alright then."

A week later:

Everyone is sitting down at the dinner table.

Jack and you look at each other than to the others. He stands up and clears his throat. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make." All their eyes sparkle and wait for the news. "I asked (f/n) for her hand and she said," Jack smiles. "She said yes."

They all congratulated the both of you. North stands up holding his glass cup in the air. "This news has made me very happy. We will have to hold the wedding soon an-"

You cut him off, "Wait."

Everyone's eyes fell on you. "What is it?" Said Tooth.

You were silent. You take a deep breath and walk outside. It's snowing.

Jack follows you out. "What's wrong (f/n)?"

"I," you sigh. "I don't think we should do this."

Jack's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"I….I've been thinking about this and how it makes me so happy to be with you…but-"

"But what?"

"But we can't do this because….because you can get hurt. You heard Pitch, I'm still useful to him."

Jack turns you around and places his hands on your waist. "I don't care if I get hurt. I don't want you to leave me and I don't want to leave you. You're all I need and more. Please don't say those kinds of words."

With both hands, you grip his shirt and put your forehead on his chest. "YOU don't say those words. It's going to be harder for me to leave you."

"Then don't leave me at all. Stay here with me…forever."

You grip on his shirt tighter trying to hold in your tears. "Don't say that…I want to be with you forever but that can't happen. I-"

"Why can't it? Huh?" Jack pulls you in closer and holds you tighter. "Didn't I tell you that I will do anything to make this work out? I am willing to risk my life to have you. You cannot argue with me about my decision here. Plus, you already said yes to marry me."

You chuckle. "I did say yes." Then no one else said anything and you just listen to his heartbeat. You were getting cold and Jack realized that.

"Let's get you inside where it is much warmer." Jack carried you inside.

Another chapter! Haha. Sorry for the wait. And sorry that this chapter is short.


	28. Chapter 28: Happy To Hold You Forever

"Really?" North scratched the back of his head. "I-I guess the wedding will be held in two weeks."

"Thank you North." You smile. "I just…I never thought I would ever get married and," You look at Jack. "Especially not with a wonderful guy like Jack. I am very blessed…I just need to get ready for all of this."

Tooth: "But the wedding can be held tomorrow if you'd like. Then you can think about it afterwards."

You laugh. "I know that but I want to make sure of something first."

Bunny asked, "What would that be?"

"Well," you started. "I need to make sure Jack will be true to his words." Jack's brow went up and you chuckled. "Also, I need to have a little talk with my bosses. They need to know that I'm not going to be working there anymore and I also want to talk to the little kids about this amazing thing that's happening to me." You grab Jacks hand and place it on your cheek. "Let's go, yea?"

Jack smiled. "Let's go." He carried you and flew up. Before leaving Jack turned back, "We'll be back before our wedding." Then he flew off.

His feet are softly placed on the ground and he softly places yours. He landed in front of your door. "Here we are." He said as he places his hands on your hips. You smile and shook your head. You turn around and open the door. The house was silent. You take a deep breath. This house is the house you stayed with your parents once. This house is the house that kept you safe. This is the house that stayed with you. This house gave you love in a way. This house was your home. At times you never wanted to leave the house and just stay home to stay away from everyone. But now you have found a new home. One that will also keep you safe and stay with you always, and most of all, love you. You turn to Jack and look in his eyes.

"My parents left this house to me after they died." You look down. "I worked so hard to keep this house. So many people were trying to take it from me. I don't know why. This house is not big or anything." You grab Jack's hands. "This place was my home…"

"Was?"

"Yes, was." You smile. "I have found a new home…and that's you." You wrap your arms around his neck and pecked his lips. He places his hands on your hips.

Jack chuckled. "I have found mine also." He rubbed his nose on yours, which made you giggle. "Let's eat something."

"You're hungry?"

"Of course! You know how heavy you are?"

You push Jack and gasp. "You're mean."

He laughs. "I'm just kidding. But I am hungry." Jack places his hands back on your hips. "Can I eat you?" Your eyes widen and you start blushing.

"No." You playfully hit his chest.

He laughs. "Alright, I'll save that for our wedding night." He winks at you which made you push him away.

"Whatever, Jack." You walk into the kitchen while tying your hair. "What do you want?"

He follows you. "Well, I want," he grabs your hand and kisses it. "Any food made by your hands."

You giggle. "Jack, stop with this stuff." You take out a pan and pot and place it on the counter.

"Why? I like it when you blush." You narrow your eyes then a wide smile grows on your face. You walk to Jack that was sitting in a chair. "What are you doing?" He said as you got closer. You sit on his lap facing towards him and kiss him. When you break the kiss, you see that now it's his turn to blush.

"I love it when you blush." You chuckled.

Jack swallow his saliva. "Th-that's not fair."

You smirk. "How is it not fair?" You grab his hood and pull yourself to him. Your lips so close to his, you pull back and continue to cook. "So, I'll make spaghetti."

Couple days later:

"You were my best worker."

"Yea, I'm sorry. But thank you for everything." You say as you shake your boss's hand.

"Thank YOU for everything. Bye." You leave his office and walk home. It was dark out. That was the last job you had to quit. They all had wondered where you went and it was difficult to explain to them. You had to tell a lie, kind of. Anyways, you wanted to get home. Home to Jack. He said he was going to prepare dinner for the both of you.

You walk through the door. "I'm home!" It was dark except candle lights from the kitchen. "Jack?" You walk into the kitchen and Jack is standing there.

"Dinner's ready." Jack pulls out your chair. You smile and take your seat. "I hope you like it."

You take your first bite. "I love it."

Jack smiles. "That's good." He starts eating. "This is an old recipe."

"You've got to give it to me."

Jack nods his head. "Alright." He opens his mouth and leans towards you. You roll your eyes and feed him. "Tastes more delicious when you feed me."

You laugh and peck his lips. "Thank you for cooking." You start to eat again but Jack interrupts you by kissing you. You kiss back then pull away after a minute. "Jack, I'm eating!"

Jack smirks. "That tasted good, didn't it?"

You roll your eyes again. "I guess…now eat."

You take a shower after you finish eating. Jack waits at the door like a puppy. "Jack, get away from the door! I can hear you tapping your staff on the door!"

You hear Jack yelling past the door and the water. "That's the point! You are supposed to hear me! I need you to know that I'm here still! Plus! I want to come inside!"

"No Jack!" You yell back blushing. "Just go to bed!" Then you stop hearing the tapping.

When you got out of the shower, Jack was asleep already. You chuckled." He looked so cute when he sleeps." You whispered. You climb into bed and feel arms wrap around you, which made you turn towards Jack. He was smiling. "I thought you were asleep. Did I wake you? Sorry if I did honey."

"It's okay. I'm happy."

"Happy about what?" You notice that Jack was shirtless which made you blush a bit.

"That I get to hold you every day for the rest of my life." You smile.

"I'm happy for that too."

I'm SO SORRY guys that these two chapters took sooo long. I hope you like it tho. Love ya. Oh! Okay, so in some chapter ahead, I don't know which one, since I made this story M I will have a friend of mine write a little lemon for you. Alright? Alright. Haha. Thank you for reading again. I'll update sooner since school is almost out and I don't have rehearsal this week except Thursday. Anyways, have a good day!


	29. Chapter 29: Hide and Seek

The cold went to your neck to your cheek then the cold stayed there and went over your lips. Now you wiggle your nose feeling the cold on it. You hear chuckling. The cold continued to your eyes and brows. Finally you open your eyes and see Jack smiling. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"And I'm trying to touch your face, so go back to sleep." Jack closes your eyes. You open them again.

"If I don't?" You smirk.

Jack's eye brow goes up. "Then I'll make you stay up all day and night then." Now it's his turn to smirk. You blush and push Jack away. You get out of bed and get ready.

You yell from the bathroom. "We need to meet the kids today!"

"Alright." Jack yells to you.

You open the door. "I'm excited. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"And they haven't seen you in a long time." Jack smiled. "You really do love children."

"Of course! They are so fun and innocent. I wouldn't want them to have to live a life that I had to. Plus they love me!" You giggle.

Jack walks to you and puts his hands around your waist. "I love you."

You smile. "I love you." Jack pulls you closer and closer….then you push him. "Let's get going."

Seeing the children playing and having fun made you smile. They have grown quite big. You grab Jack's hand and run towards them. "Hey kidos!"

They all turn and their faces lit up. "(f/n)! Jack!" When they reached you they all asked questions. "Where did you go? Why were you gone? Are you okay?"

You take a seat on a boulder with Jack by your side. "Alright, I'm here to tell you a story. A story: the start of my life with Jack Frost." You look up at Jack and he looks at you with loving eyes. "So, it goes…"

At the door you look for your keys. "Where did I…found them." You both get inside.

"I had fun today."

"Me too. My favorite part was when Tyson threw the snowball at your face because you tried to kiss me." You start laughing so hard.

Jack pouted. "I haven't gotten a kiss since…yesterday." Jack leans his staff on the wall and walks towards you. "How are you going to make me feel better?"

You blush and look away from him. It's true that you haven't kissed him all day, but it's because you didn't want THAT to happen before your wedding and you were a bit embarrassed. You hold on to his sweater at this chest. "Well…" You look up and kiss him. Then you broke the kiss. "There. Happy?"

He pouts again. "No."

You chuckle. "But I gave you a kiss."

He pulls you closer to his body. "What if I want more?"

You smirk. "More is not acceptable. Not until we marry." You turn around and walk upstairs. Jack followed you into your room.

"I know I know." Jack pulls you back into his arms. "Can't we just make out? That's all I ask for."

With that answer, you smile. "Alright then."

The next morning you wake up and first noticed that Jack wasn't in bed next to you. You thought he was probably down stairs or something. You walk downstairs to see that everything was still and that Jack wasn't there. Jack would've told you if he was going somewhere. You checked the whole house then you waited to see if he would come back. You waited for 2 hours but nothing. Every minute you got more worried.

"Jack. What's happened to you?" You grabbed a coat and run out the door looking right and left. You checked everywhere and now it was dark. The last placed you check was the place you saved that little girl. You were out of breath and leaning on a tree. Tears stung your eyes, but it stayed there. "Pitch." You look up and he came out from the shadows.

"Hello (f/n). You called?"

Now the tears rolled down your face. "Where is Jack?"

He gasps. "How dare you think I did something to him."

You give him a death glare. "Think? I know you did something to him."

Pitch chuckles. "You are very smart."

"Bring him back!"

Pitch puts his hands up. "Whoa there….let's play a game of hide and seek. Yea?" He laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"I've hid him somewhere." Pitch moves to your left. "Somewhere where he doesn't know who you are, where he has a life."

You were confused. You shook your head trying to think of where. "I-I don't know where that is."

Pitch laughs again. "I'll send you there. All you have to do is make him remember." With that you are suddenly somewhere else. You were in the middle of a road and there were houses on both sides of the road. Your breath shown in front of you every time you exhaled. You were wearing a thin white night gown. This place was different. You look around and start walking. Suddenly you bump into something. No…someone. You look down to see a little boy.

"I'm sorry." Said the little boy.

"No, I'm sorry." You take a step back.

The little boy finally takes a look at you. He tilts his head. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm (f/n). I don't know where I am." You move down to face the little boy. "Where am I?"

"You are in Tumler." He smiled.

"Tumlers? Never heard of this place." You finally realize that it's late and you were freezing. "Why are you out so late?"

The little boy jumped. "I need to get home!" He starts running but stops. "Would you like to come?" He puts out a hand.

You smile. You catch up to him and take his hand. He looked very familiar. He had Jack's eyes and his hair but just a different color.

You both start up the stairs to a house. He knocks on the door and it opened. He lets go of your hand. A pretty lady stood there. She sees the boy and she seemed angry. "I told you to hurry home young man."

The young boy just shrugged his shoulder. I step forward. "Hello. I'm sorry he was late. He was just helping me."

The lady was taken by surprise; she didn't notice your presence. "Oh. Uh, who are you?"

"She's (f/n)."

The lady looked at your outfit and took a step back. "Come in, you must be freezing." And you were freezing. You nod your head and enter the house.

"Thank you." The warmth prickled your skin.

As you enter you hear a familiar voice from a different room. "Who was that honey?" Your heart started beating fast. Then the owner of the voice came into view.

Only one word came to your lips. "Jack."

Someone wanted a twist. So here it is! Lol. I actually like it. I hope you do also. Thank you for waiting.


	30. Chapter 30: Is mineWas Mine

The little boy runs towards Jack. "Daddy!"

Jack picks him up and look at the lady then to you. You heart shattered. Your thought 'What's happened? Why is he with someone else? He's mine. Right?' "Umm, honey. Who is this?" Jack said.

The lady walks towards Jack. "This is (f/n). She's lost."

"Lost?" His words were still as sweet as ever. You stood there silent. His eyes examined your clothes. "You must be freezing." He turns to 'his wife'. "Give her some clothes to change into."

"Alright." She places a kiss on his cheek and he smiles. She looks at you. "Follow me dear." You take a deep breath and follow.

The lady hands you clothes. "Change into these, it'll be warmer." She walks to the door. "When you're done, please come down to eat dinner with us." She leaves the room.

You stood there in the guest bedroom with a broken heart. You wondered: 'What is this place? How can this be? Why?' You looked yourself in the mirror. "I'm still me." You touched the mirror. "Is this all real?"

The family of 6 sat around the table and looked up at you. You bow your head. The little boy gets out of his seat and pulls out the chair opposite of Jack. (Which is the ends of the table) You smile and take a seat. "Thank you little man." You ruffle his hair and he giggles. "Thank all of you for letting me stay here and everything else."

Jack smiles. "No problem. So, what was your name again?"

You smile a fake smile. "It was (f/n)." You turn to the little boy. "Hey, I never got your name. You got mine."

He smiles. "It's Blake." He's really energetic. "Oh! That's my brother Nick, sister Brelly, other sister May, mom Linda, and dad Jack." He throws his hands in the air. "We are the Frost Family!"

You couldn't help but smile at him. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Nick tilts his head. "You're pretty."

You look at him. "Thank you. You look cute yourself."

Jack clears his throat. "Umm, let's start eating. Shall we?"

After dinner you went to the room. You threw yourself onto the bed and screamed into the covers. You roll onto your back. "Okay Pitch. What's the point of this?"

"The point is to break you down."

You sit up and see Pitch at the corner of the room. "Pitch."

He laughs. "So, what do you think?"

You stand up. "It's something. Now change everything back to normal."

"No."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Like I said, to break you."

"Just kill me, you don't have to do this."

"Oh. Tsk tsk tsk. I don't want you dead." He walks around the room. "I'm just here to tell you something. You have 2 months to make Jack remember you."

"What!?"

"If you can't do that in 2 months, you will have to come back to me and Jack gets to continue his wonderful life here."

"Why go through all this trouble?"

"It's fun! That's why."

You throw a punch at Pitch but he disappears. You fall to your knees. "I'll make him remember."

One month later:

"(f/n)!" You hid behind the tree. It was silent. Then…..Splat! Splat! Splat! Splat! Snowballs to your face.

"Blake! Nick! Brelly! May!" They all ran from you and you chased after them. Jack sat on the porch reading. But he couldn't help but watch you play with his children. He put the down his book to watch and he smiled. All the kids tackled you and now they all laid on top of you. "Hey! Not fair!"

They all laughed and Jack smiled wider. His children's laughter made him feel so great. But also your smile. He didn't understand.

They all got off of you. You were out of breath. "Not fair guys, that was 4 against 1." You said in between breaths.

May started to make another snowball, "But you're good at snowball fights. So it is fair."

You smile. "True but I learned from my best friend."

Brelly sat down close to you. "Ooo! Tell us the story again."

An eyebrow went up. "Again?" The kids sat down very near you and nodded their little heads. "Oh alright." You hug them close to you. "Here I go…" You tell them the story of your life.

"…and that's how I ended up here." You left out some details.

Nick stood up. "We'll help you find him!"

"It's alright. I don't need to find him. I'm glad to be here with all of you." You ruffle their hairs. They all giggled.

"It's weird how his name is just like Dad's." May said.

"Let's all get inside!" Jack yelled from the porch. We all went inside. Jack held the door.

"Thank you." You've given up on Jack. He had a happy life here. He had a great wife and amazing children. Why would you take that away from him? Jack grabbed your arm. You turn around to face him. "Yes?" His lips parted but no words came out. "Jack?"

"(f/n)." Tangles went down your body. Saying you name was enough for your heart to beat fast.

"Yes Jack?"

He lets go of your arm. "I'm sorry." He turns away. "It's nothing, sorry." He walks off to his children. You just wondered what happened. But you shook it off. You walked into the living room and saw that Jack was playing with the kids. The kids just gesture you to come over and play also. You and Jack are back against a wall. You slowly and cautiously look into the other room.

You whisper. "No one's in sight." He nods his head. Both of you have your pillows ready.

"It's so quiet." Jack whispers.

"Yea, where are they?" You look at Jack and he just lifts his shoulders. Your eyes narrow. "Wait." You look behind you and see the kids on the sofa. They scream and threw pillows at the both of you. Both of you try to block them but suddenly felt hands tickle you both. You couldn't stop laughing. Your hand was taken into someone else's and dragged upstairs into a room. The door closed and locked, he turns around still laughing. Jack continues to laugh and you just watch him with a smile. You're going to miss him. He finally stops and catches his breath. He looks up at you and just stares into your eyes. You just stare back into his blue eyes. After a while, he takes a couple of step towards you. He takes your hand in his.

"I-"He was cut off when the kids knocked on the door. Both of you let go of each other's hand and he goes to open the door. May jumps into her dad's arms. She smiles at you. "So who's hungry?"

Dinner time:

Nick takes his third bite. "This is delicious! Thank you (f/n)!"

"No problem."

Linda holds onto Jack's hand. "Thank you (f/n) for cooking. I knew I wasn't going to make it home on time to make dinner."

"It's really no problem. I still don't know how to repay you for letting me stay here for this long." You take a bite.

Jack swallows then says, "We're glad you have stayed."

You thought, 'Are you glad?' "That's good then. But I need to talk to the both of you later."

Linda and Jack look at each other then back to you. "Okay." Linda said.

After you told them a bedtime story and tucked them in bed you walked downstairs. You were going to enter the living room but Linda and Jack were kissing. You moved back upstairs. You take a deep breath and try not to let that get to you. You walk back down but tried to make some noise so they would hear. "Okay." You said walking into the room. "The kiddos are asleep." You smile.

Jack sat on the arm part of the chair that Linda was sitting on. She gestures you to sit down and you sit. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She said.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I'll be leaving at the end of this month."

Jack eyes widen. "What? Why?"

"Well, this guy I know is going to let me stay with him. He says he needs help around the house and all too." You pick at your nails. You weren't totally lying to them, just partly.

Linda. "Oh. Well, it'll be sad to see you go. The kids love you."

You give a weak smile. "That's why I wanted to talk to you guys about it without them." You take a breath. "I really am going to miss them."

"And they'll miss you." Jack said not looking at you but the floor.

There was a silence. You broke it. "Well, it's getting late. I'll get to bed now. Thank you for everything." You walk to your room and close the door. You slid down the door with tears. That kiss broke you. Jack is yours….WAS yours.

There was a lot of time skip in this. But it seems okay, right? Lol.


	31. Chapter 31: Please

Days later:

One eye opens then the other. You look out the window. You see snow falling. A smile slowly grows on your face. Then you hear your bedroom door slam open and little voices screaming for you to wake up. You hide under the covers but they jump on your bed. "Let me sleep longer." You joked. You couldn't sleep any longer.

"Wake up! Wake up! You said you were going to take us out to the park!"

You laugh and get out from under your covers. "I did say that?"

"Yes you did!" said May.

You pinch her cheeks and chuckled. "Yes I did." You stretch. "But I'm not dressed, so can I get some time to dress?" They giggle and left. You changed your pants. You took off your shirt and the door opens.

"Uh, (f/n) the kid-"Jack turns around. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Your cheeks got hot and red appeared. Jack was blushing also. "What is it?" You grab a shirt and threw it on.

"Are you taking the kids to the park?"

"Yea."

"Well, uh, okay. Hey (f/n)?"

"Yea."

"C-Can. We need to talk."

You put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Later?" He nods his head.

At the park:

You pushed all of them on the swings. You ran back and forth to do that. After a while, they all came to you and sat on both sides of you leaning on you. "You guys don't want to play anymore?" They stayed silent. 'What was wrong with them?' You thought.

"I saw Mommy with someone else." Blake said. Your eyes widen.

"What? Maybe it was a costumer or something."

Nick moved a bit. "No. Mommy kissed him."

You were confused. 'What's happening? This is supposed to be a happy life for Jack.' "Are you sure?" They all nod their little heads. You ruffle their hair. "Everything is going to be alright. I'm here." You smile. "Who wants ice cream?"

"Me!" They all said with one hand in the air.

You open the door and the kids run to their rooms. You go to the kitchen to cook. You see Jack sleeping in the dining room. You make your way to him pulling out a chair. You lay your head down and stared at his face. You wipe one tear that fell down his face.

Your thoughts: 'How did all of this happen? I was going to let you live this wonderful life. Now this happens? I can't let this go now. If I was to turn things back to normal….I don't have a lot of time left…..but I guess I'll try now.'

Jack makes a noise and moves. You stand up and get into the kitchen.

"Jack." You shake him. "Jack. Wake up."

He finally opens his eyes. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's time to eat." After he gets up you finish setting the table and now everyone is eating. But Linda did not sit at the table tonight. The table talk did not end. You and the children talked about candy, super heroes and such. But Jack sat there quiet. You sat beside him; you grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked up at you with hurt eyes. That put pain in you also.

After putting the children to bed you walk downstairs to Jack. He sat on the sofa lost in thought. You sat down right next to him. Silence filled the air for long while. Till he spoke. "I have dreams of you."

An eyebrow went up and you turn to him. "What?"

"I had and have dreams about you." You didn't say anything. "Before I married Linda, I looked for you." He takes a breath. "I dreamed about you. I didn't know why. But one day I stopped looking for you because I fell in love with Linda. She was an amazing lady. But we started having problems-"

"Was it because I came?"

"No. We had them long before you came into our lives." He grabs your hand but did not look at you. "When I saw you that night, I was caught by surprised. But I was happy….You've made a big impact on our lives. I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't. I'm kind of embarrassed to say that I sometimes have dirty dreams about you but I started falling for you. Not because I found my dream girl but because of how you made me feel and how you make my children so happy. I was sad when you said you were going to leave. I was actually going to tell you to not go, but I couldn't. But now….now I can tell you to not leave." Jack looks into your eyes. "Stay with us. Please. My kids need you and….and I need you."

Tears filled your eyes. "I-I…"

Your tears fall down your face and he wipes them away. "Don't cry."

"But…I cry because….because…."

"Because of what?"

"Because I love you so much. Why don't you just remember us?"

"What?"

"I'm happy that you love me, but if you don't remember us and our life then I will have to leave forever."

"What are you talking about?" You stand up and was about to run but he pulls you back with the hand he held yours in. "What's happening? I don't understand."

"I know you don't. I'm sorry." Jack hugs you tightly.

"Tell me (f/n). Tell me everything."

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

You told him everything. Then everything was silent. "I don't know (f/n)." He rub the back of his neck.

"See?" You smile weakly. "I knew that wouldn't work. I knew you wouldn't believe me." He stayed silent. "I'll be going to bed then." You get up and he pulls you back again.

"I don't know about your story but I know that I love you. Please come and sleep with me." You thought about it and nod your head. It may be the last time you get to sleep next to him. He leads you to the room. He strips off his clothes and you turn around. You hear him get on the bed. You take your shirt off to wear your tank top underneath. You climb into bed with him.

"Is it okay if I hold you?" He whispers. You grab his arms and wrap them around you. You face him.

"It's okay."

Let's see how it goes! Lol. Hope you like this chapter too.


	32. Chapter 32: Little Time Left

You woke up early everyday so the kids won't see that you sleep in the same bed as their dad and you go to your room. Linda hasn't come back for a couple of days. They were sad but you didn't like that, so you always cheered them up. You always cheered up Jack also. You would hug him or hold his hand, but that was all. Every day that ended was just a day closer to leaving with Pitch. Every night you would tell something to Jack to see if it would trigger something, but nothing.

You wiped the fog of the mirror and left your hand there. You looked at yourself. "How can I make him remember? I don't have much time left." Then you felt arms around your waist. (you are still in just a towel) You turn around to see Jack.

"Maybe a kiss would make me remember." He leans in for a kiss but you push him away.

"I'm not dressed. I only have a towel on."

"All the more." He pulls you back towards him.

"No. What if the kids walk in?" You push him again.

"They won't. I locked the door. Plus, they're asleep." He pulls you back towards him again.

"I would kiss you but…"

"But what?"

"But you have to remember first."

"Remember? But I don't know what to remember." He pulls you closer and closer. "Please just one kiss."

You giggle and lean in for a kiss then just when you lips are about to touch you pull away. "No." You push him and throw him out of the bathroom. After you got dressed you got into bed with Jack. He was asleep already. You stared at him. Your fingers brushed down his forehead, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and then to his lips. You wanted those lips so badly but how can you kiss a man that's kissed another woman other than you. Your lips tremble and tears hung at your eyes and your jaw tightens. "Why can't you remember?" you whisper. Placing your hand on his neck made Jack tremble. You remove your hand but just as you lifted it his hand stops you and places them back.

"Still awake?"

"Couldn't sleep." His eyelids open revealing blue orbs.

"Here," He wraps his arms around you. "Better?"

You smile and chuckle. "Yes." You place a kiss on his nose. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Everything, yes; for being my first friend and my first love. For always being there for me and showing me things I've never saw before. Thank you for being the first one to hold my hand and the first one to kiss these lips. I also want to thank you for teaching me to open my heart for you. You. Someone that's amazing and special to me." You rub your nose onto his. "Thank you for everything. I-I won't give up on us. I will try till I can't anymore." Your other hand was placed on his chest and you put some pressure where his heart would be at then to yours. "Our hearts are connected once again….that's all I wanted. For us to be together again…actually," you giggled nervously. "I actually wanted you to be my first." You blush a deep red. "But that won't happen."

He smiles. "It can happen."

"No. It can't. I know that you and your wife are now divorced but I don't know if your kids would approve of it."

He chuckles. "Alright then." He brushes your hair that fell onto your face out of the way. "So, you never told me what would happen if I don't remember."

You sigh before you answer. "It's nothing."

Jack puts his forehead on yours. "It is something. Now tell me."

"It's just that I leave and you stay here. That's all."

"So, is there a time limit?"

"I had 2 months. Now I only have about….a couple of days."

"What? You can't leave us…you can't leave me."

You smile. "Don't you think it would be better to live this life and see your children grow and get married and all then go back to our life where Pitch can get us anytime?"

"The best and only life that I want to live is with you."

Tears began to fill your eyes again making your vision blurry. "I will try my best then. I will try my best to make you remember."

"And I will try my best to remember."

The kids came into your room and jump on your bed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"You guys always do this to me. Let me sleep." With that the kids pulled your blanket off. "Hey!" You sat up with narrow eyes. "Now," the kids were silent. "Now I'm going to get you!" Jumping up and out of bed you chase after the laughing children then you bump into a tired Jack. "Oops." Now it was your turn to run. You and the kids hide. "Shh. Don't talk, he'll hear his." You whisper.

"Boo!" Jack grabbed Blake.

The other kids and you run away. "Blake!" you yelled. "I'm sorry little man!" Now you were hiding from Jack and Blake. The girls were giggly but Nick was quiet. "Shh."

After a while, it was boys against girls. All of you had cups of waters. "Ready girls." They nod their heads. "One, two, THREE!" You run towards the boys and throw the water at the boys and they throw theirs at you girls. The kids run off and Jack pins you to the floor. "Jack!"

"(f/n)." He said seductively.

"Don't say my name like that." You said try to wiggle out of his hold.

"Why not?" He whispers in your ear.

"B-Because it's…"

"Because of what?" He nibbles your ear.

"J-Jack. W-What if the kids see?" You continue to wiggle out.

"Let them see then. I don't have to tell them tonight."  
"Jack!" You finally push him off just in time. The kids ran back to where you both were.

Jack just laughs. "Okay. Okay. So kids, who wants some ice cream?"

All of them jumped on top of him yelling, "I do! I do!" This made you burst out in laughter.

After a day full of fun and laughs, you guys sat at the dinner table talking. Then Jack stood up. "Hey buds. I have something to say." The children got quiet. "What do you guys feel about (f/n) being your new mommy?" Everyone was taken by surprise, especially you.

"What?"

"You know. You already love my kids and they love you-"

"But you just got divorced."

"I'm not asking you to marry me just yet, unless you would marry me. But just to stay with us. Please."

They all looked at you confused. Blake: "You are going to leave us?"

"I-I have to…I-"

May: "Don't leave us!"

'Darn you Jack.' You thought. It was silent for a while but the kids and Jack looked at you with pleading eyes. 'What am I going to do?' "You know what? I'll make you guys a deal." Their eyes glowed. "If your dad can get everything prepared for a party by the end of 4 days to let everyone know that he wants me to be his, I will stay." You didn't know what else to say. You couldn't stay even if you wanted to.

"Yay!" The kids yelled. Then they looked at Jack. "Daddy, you better make it happen."

Jack threw his hand up. "Okay, okay." He looked at you with a smile and you smile back at him.

4 days later:

Now you only had a couple of hours left. You watched the guests talk and kids running around the house. (It's cheaper for Jack to do the party at the house. Haha.) 'How can I make Jack remember?' You thought.

"Excuse me," said a lady.

You turn to face her. "I'm sorry."

"Are you (f/n)?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have a message from North."

Your eyes widen. "North!? How did he find us?"

She nods her head. "I can't be here long but he wants to see how you guys been. What are you guys doing here?"

"Pitch did this. Jack doesn't remember us or anything of his actual life, just this one. Pitch gave me 2 months to make Jack remember us but now I only have today left and.."

"And what? Hurry, I can't be here long."

"And I don't think I can do it. My hearts already giving. I'm dying in this world. If I don't succeed, Jack will stay here and I will be with Pitch."

"Then we will have to-" The lady disappears in thin air.

"Shit." You said closing your eyes.

A hand was placed on your shoulder and you look up to see Jack. "Are you ready?" You nod your head. "Everyone, attention please." All eyes were on Jack. He clears his throat. "Today I have called all of you to tell you big news." He pauses. "I am going to marry (f/n)." There was a short silence then a bit cheer. Everyone congratulated the both of you.

It was a long day, now it's dark. Everyone went home and the kids were in bed. You sat outside on the steps with a wine of glass looking at the stars. Jack takes a seat next to you and looks up at the stars with you. "What are you doing out here?"

You take a deep breath. "This maybe the last time I see you." You move your gaze to Jack and he looks at you too.

"What do you mean? I did what you said."

You give out a small chuckle. "I said that to not make the kids worry. That story I told you is real Jack." You lay a hand on his cheek and stare into his eyes. "I won't be able to be with you ever again."

"Bu-"

"I love you Jack." You lean in for a kiss but pain filled your chest. "Ah!"

"(f/n)!" He grabs you as you fell forward with the glass braking on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"It-It's time," you said threw your teeth.

"No. NO!" He hugs you harder. "This is not happening!"

"I'm sorry." You push out of the hug a bit. "One last kiss," you then press your lips onto his. He kisses back. Then Jack's head starts hurting.

_*"You can see me?" You slowly walk towards the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. You can see your breath because you're breathing hard. When you reach him, you put your warm hands on his left cheek and whisper, "Jack...Frost."_

_He smiles and drop backwards on your bed. "My First Kiss." _

_"Oh my, you're bleeding." Jack kisses your nose and the bleeding and pain stop on your nose. Then Jack kissed you. His breathe tasted of mint. You kiss back with tears in your eyes. Jack breaks the kiss and wipes your tears. "Why would you do this to me?! Just tell me to back off and watch!"_

_"Please be mine."  
You look into his soft blue eyes. "Yes."_

_Jack smiled. "Yes, love." He grabs your hands into his. "I Love You." Pause. "Would you like me to repeat that?" You nod your head slowly. "I Love You."…..*_

You wake up next to Jack where you were last before Pitch took you to that other place. It was dark out. 'I made it.' You thought. Jack woke up next to you.

"Where am I?" He said rubbing his head.

Tears fell down your face. "Jack!" You hugged him tight. "We're back."

What do you think? Good? Not good? haha. Long tho, I believe.


	33. Chapter 33: I do

Listen to this song while reading: watch?v=xGxax-TDrUE

You pull away from the hug and then slap him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said rubbing his cheek.

"For kissing another person!" Then you kissed him.

Jack smiled. "What was that for?"

"I missed you." He pulls you in for another kiss.

"I missed you too."

At your house:

"So you remember everything?" You're washing dishes.

"Yea, well, kind of. I don't remember much from before you came." Jack wipes the dishes.

"Really? So that means you remember the kiss." You raised an eyebrow to him.

He chuckles. "Jealous, are you?" You pout and scoffed turning away from him. He smiles and puts his around you from behind. "I have to say, she is not that good of a kisser like you."

"Is that supposed to cheer me up?" You say trying to shake him off.

He just hugs you tighter and places his chin on your shoulder. "Well," He kisses your neck. "How about this then?" He starts leaving marks on your neck.

"I-I'm doing th-the dishes." Tensing up your body.

"Relax, you can do the dishes later." He continues to leave marks on you making you moan.

"J-Jack." You turn around and kiss him. Then you placed a finger on his lips. "You have to wait till we get married Jack," you whispered pushing him away.

Jack lands on the floor gently and placed you gently down also.

North hugs the both of you. "We thought you guys were gone for good."

"Hey!" you said. "You don't have a lot of faith in us."

He waves his hand in front of him. "Th-That's not-"

"She's just messing with you North." Jack said placing a hand on his shoulder. Then he walks to Bunny. "Hey Buddy, it's been a while."

Bunny hopped towards Jack. "Yes it has mate." They shook each other's hands. "Yes it has."

Tooth flies over to you and checks you. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt right? If you did then tell Jack-"

You chuckle. "I'm fine. Thank you." Tooth hugs you. "So is everything ready for my wedding?"

Tooth laughs. "2 months, uh, it should be." You laugh.

"Are you ready?" Bunny said looking at you. You tighten my grip on his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." You close your eyes and take a deep breath. Butterflies flew in your stomach and you felt like puking. You were so nervous.

"Alrighty mate. Here we go." The doors open and all those unfamiliar faces stare fall on you. Once again you take a deep breath and swallow the saliva that built in your mouth. Your eyes fell on that one man at the end. After seeing him your body felt calm. Your nervousness went away and a smile replaced it. You walked down the aisle with Bunny by your side and a bundle of flower in your hands. As you come closer you thought of all that has happened and all the things that happened that lead to this wonderful day. You never thought this day would ever come. But you were so happy. You remembered the first time he said those three words, those eight letters that made you melt.

*Flash back* (Chapter 9: How can..?)

_"Are we really going to work out?"  
He takes a deep breath. "We will work out. I will do anything for it to work out." He moves and you lift you head and look up at him. His soft blue eyes were filled with love. "I need you. How can I breathe without you? How can my heart beat without you? How can I stay sane without you? How can I live without you? How can I love without you?"  
You were speechless. You just stared into his eyes. Then finally one word tumbled from your lips, "L-love?"_

_Jack smiled. "Yes, love." He grabs your hands into his. "I Love You." Pause. "Would you like me to repeat that?" You nod your head slowly. "I Love You."_

Jack really saved you. You already gave up on life and he made you believe in it again. He made you believe in love. He was your love. He cared about you.

Flash back: (Chapter 5: Care)

_"Is that all you got?" You say smiling bleeding from your mouth and nose. Jack couldn't take it anymore. He makes a small little blizzard only where the group was and Jack grabs you. He takes you to a spot where there were no students._

_"Oh my, you're bleeding." Jack kisses your nose and the bleeding and pain stop on your nose. Then Jack kissed you. His breathe tasted of mint. You kiss back with tears in your eyes. Jack breaks the kiss and wipes your tears. "Why would you do this to me?! Just tell me to back off and watch!"_

_Your tears were not from the pain but from knowing that someone actually cared. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you-"_

_Jack cuts you off, "Think that I what? That I didn't care?" He's furious. "I care (F/n)!" His voice softens. "I care (f/n). I care about you. Please don't think that I don't. I know we don't know each other all that well yet but I like you, (f/n). Didn't that kiss last night mean anything to you?"_

_You stare at Jack for a long time in tears. Then you hug him tightly. "I didn't think the kiss meant anything to you. I was wrong, I'm sorry." You hug him tighter. "I am sorry." Jack separates you to face you._

_"Please don't do that again. Seeing you hurt hurts me too." You nod your head. "Ok then."_

He was your everything and you were his. Nothing can change that. Jack made many promises and you remembered one that he has kept.

Flash back: (Chapter 24: A Mortal's Death)

_"Hey (f/n). Why is it that we can't be together?"_

_Your smile slowly disappeared. "I-I don't know."_

_Jack put his hand over yours. "I promised you that I'll make this work. I'm going to keep that promise. Don't you worry and don't lose faith in me….don't lose faith in us. Okay?"_

_That smiled came back. "Oh course." You kissed him. _

Though you did lose faith in yourself at times, Jack never lost faith in you. He never gave up on you.

Flash back: (Chapter 25: Fight)

_You throw him into the spot light. "Look at this face. I'm her alright." You crouch down to him. "You see," you grab his sweater again. "I'm…hmm….I'm anger. Does that make a bit sense?" You let go of his sweater and stand up and pace around him. Jack stands up. "I am all of the anger that was built up inside her. I want to destroy things and kill people…You remember those bullies that bullied me? Well, after I'm finished with you," a grin appeared on your face, "they're next. Then you're little friends."_

_Jack punches you then realizes what he did. "I'm sorry, (f/n)!"_

_You wipe your mouth and see blood. "You punch pretty hard." You chuckle. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"_

_You go after Jack and he dodges your hits. "(F/n)! Stop! Please! I know you're in there!"_

He never wanted to lose you and he did all that he can to keep you.

Flash back: (Chapter 18: What were we?)

_He places his hand on your cheek and leans close to you. "I'm just going to have to make you fall in love with me again."_

What would life be if you never met him? It would be so different and maybe you would be dead. But who cares because Jack is your now and your future. Leaving the past behind to be with you future. But revisiting the past won't be that bad. Because you would love to revisit the first time you met Jack.

Flash back: (Chapter 2: Jack Frost)

_…Then you feel a cold breeze coming from your right. You ignore it and continue looking around. Your eyes catch the boy on your right. He has a blue hoody with frost designs on it with brown pants and he had no shoe. His white hair and blue eyes caught your attention most. You see that he is looking at you then around him then back at you._

_ "You can see me?" You slowly walk towards the boy with the beautiful blue eyes. You can see your breath because you're breathing hard. When you reach him, you put your warm hands on his left cheek and whisper, "Jack...Frost."_

Jackson Overland Frost is yours and you were his. Bunny smiles at you before handing you over to Jack. Jack's beautiful smile made you melt right there but you walked a couple more steps. You and Jack face each other holding hands. He whispers to you before you both start the vows. "I love you." You smile.

"I love you too."

Skip vows:

"I do."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride," said North. Jack lifts the veil and stares into your eyes before placing his lips on yours. You kiss back. Both of you glowed a bright blue. You felt a shock in your body but you did not care since Jack was with you. Tangles went down your body and after Jack broke the kiss, you felt like a new person. You stare in each other's eyes and smiled. Everyone clapped. Both of you walk down the aisle and outside. Snow falling everywhere. You finally look around the beautiful snowy scenery that was your wedding. A winter wedding. As you both climbed into vehicle, Jack did not let go of your hand.

"Now no one can take you away from me."

"I would never leave you in the first place." Jack lifts your hand and kisses it which made you blush.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

The story is almost over. Thank all of you for supporting me. I hope you enjoyed my story. I loved writing this story. Sad that I've never been a relationship so I really don't know how it would really be like. Haha. But I wrote this chapter listening to this amazing song called: Common, Simple, Beautiful by Jennifer Chung. It's a lovely song. Thank you again. It really means a lot to me. J


	34. Chapter 34: Honeymoon

Jack carries you bridal style into the room and gently lets you down. "We're home." You open your eyes to see such a beautiful house. "What do you think?" Jack throws his blazer on the sofa.

You smile. "It's beautiful."

"You are beautiful." You look at Jack and peck his lips.

"Thank you." You got nervous knowing what you told Jack. 'We can't do that until we get married.'

Jack could tell you were nervous. He walked over to the stereo and turned on music. He put out a hand in front of him. "May I have this dance?" He smiled….nervously.

You take his hand and he pulls you in. Jack was a good dancer. "Where did you learn to dance?"

"North and Bunny helped me. I really want to be able to do everything for you and with you." You spins you and you laugh.

"That's sweet, Jack."

"So, you didn't feel me shaking did you?"

"What?"

"Never mind, it seems like you didn't notice."

You smile. "Did you feel my hands shaking?"

"I did."

You laugh. "I was so nervous. I got to marry the man of my dreams."

"And I got to marry the woman of my dreams." He kisses you and you kiss back. He wraps your legs around his waist and takes you to the bedroom. When he gets to the room he lays you on the bed lying on top of you. This kiss gets heated. Your hands found its way to Jack's buttons and Jack's hands found his way to your zipper.

Okay guys, this is where I let my friend take over. Here is your lemony goodness. Lol. Not too much though. I hope you like it. Have fun. ;) If you don't like things like this don't read, just skip all that between the red writings. Thank you very much everyone!

One of his hands unzips your dress and the other is holding your leg. Your hands unbutton his shirt and you take it off. He starts slipping your dress off and you blush more. Jack breaks the kiss to look at your face and he smirks. He pulls off your dress and he examines your body. "Beautiful."

"Jack." You said looking away from him with red cheeks.

He puts a finger under your chin and makes you face him. "Don't look away. I want to see your face also." He kisses you and the kiss leads down to your neck. A moan escapes your lips as he leaves marks on your soft spot. More moans escape as he repeatedly kisses. You manage to unbutton and unzip his pants and as you unzip his pants you brush 'him' and Jack breaks the kiss. You smirk at him. "Hey, don't do that."

"What if I want to?" Before Jack can answer you kiss him and he roughly but passionately kiss back. He wiggles off his pants. Both of you are now only in undies. Jack's tongue explores your mouth like he's never done it before and his hand goes up and down your stomach and down your leg. You felt really wet and it made you blush even more (if that was possible). Finally his hand slides up your back to unclip your bra. You slowly slip it off along with your underwear. Closing your eyes, you try to hide from Jack. Jack chuckles and takes his boxer off. He kisses you.

"We don't have to do this (y/n)?" You open your eyes to meet a gentle smile. "I won't force you to do this." His eyes showed so much love.

"I want to do this." You said touching his face gently. He closes his eyes and grabs your hand. Then he opens them again.

"You're shaking though."

"I'm just nervous." You nervously chuckle. "What if I'm not good?"

Jack chuckles. "Don't worry about that." He then slowly enters you making you gasp and bite your lips with your eyes closed. He kisses you. Pain filled your body. A tear falls down your face. Jack stops and has not fully entered you yet. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"

You take a deep breath and open your eyes with a smile. "I'm okay. Keep going." Jack nods his head and continues. When he has entered all the way he stays still for you to get use to him.

"I'll start slow." Jack slowly pulls out and puts it back in. After a while, the pain goes away and pleasure replaced it. Your breath starts getting really heavy and you try holding in moans.

"I-I…Faster Jack." Your hands feel his built body move into you faster and harder. A moan escapes your lips making Jack smile. "Ah, I-, Ah…Oh Jack." Every time he thrusted it gave you so much pleasure. He hit the right spot every time. Your nails dug into his back. "Un, ah." He increased his speed. "Ah AH AH AH!"

It's been quite some time and you start feeling yourself about to let out. As you and Jack climax you yell each other's names. "Jack!" "(y/n)!" He puts his forehead on yours.

"You were amazing." You and he start laughing. He pulled out of you and lay next to you. You place your head and hand on his chest.

I'm back! Lol. Missed me?

"I'm glad that you were my first and my only." Jack kissed your forehead.

"I'm glad that you were my first and my only too."

I hope you liked the chapter. I don't know what my friend wrote so tell me what you think. It's not a long chapter but yea. I think there is going to be like one chapter left.


	35. Author's Note: Sorry

Hey everyone. I know I said I was going to write another chapter, but I couldn't really think of anything good. But thanks everyone for the support and for reading my story. Also, sorry for making you guys wait. My mom took this laptop from me and I had summer school to get ahead. I love you guys. It means a lot to me. I gave my all for this story. Another story is in progress, but it's a different fanfic. I would be very thankful if you guys read it though. You won't be disappointed...I hope. haha. Well, again I am VERY VERY THANKFUL for all of your support. LOVE YA! TAKE CARE!


End file.
